Hunter and Prey
by Paralelsky
Summary: Chapter 11: "Have you ever seen a cat hunting? It will wait until just the perfect moment and then it pounces on its prey." Now, the question was: was she the cat, or the helpless game? Pairing S/K
1. The hunter and his prey

**Summary: He was hunting tonight. For what, he didn't know himself, but the night was full of promises. One shot.**

**Rating: T (probably too high)  
**

**Pairing: Read and see. "big grin"**

**Warning: Mention of disturbing images and situations. Very vague I know but it does cover all. Just go and read it! Not betaed. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me.**

* * *

He was hunting tonight. For what, he didn't know himself, with his usual prey having gone extinct more than one hundred years ago. But there was something in the air of the night, that made his blood sing with the promise of a good hunt.

He took a deep breath looking for his prey and immediately regretted when the smell of too many humans crowded in one place, exhaustion fumes and uncollected garbage assaulted his sensitive nose. He snarled in annoyance and almost gave up when something odd picked up his interest. It was new, yet old at the same time, calling back memories of a time long forgotten when he was the mighty demon lord that ruled the West and this was his domain.

He let the elusive feeling guide him, moving noiselessly on deserted, dark streets until he felt he had reached his destination.

Steps bathed in the moonlight stretched in front of him in a long stairway leading to a Shinto Shrine. He quirked an eyebrow at that. A demon lord sitting in front of a holy shrine, was certainly an odd situation, but nobody was around to see it.

Not that he would care one way or the other. He had long stopped listening to what the others said about him, their petty reasons and complains far too beneath him. So regardless of anyone watching he stepped on the first stair, right beneath the first Torii that guarded the entrance.

Power surged around him, holy energy that immediately pressed against him, and his demon youki rose to the challenge in a heartbeat. The two opposite energies battled for dominance, every surge from one of them perfectly matched from the other in a beautiful crescendo.

Then it stopped.

At one point, the holy energy - which despite the initial attack had reacted almost like a curious watchdog, rather than a vicious one – stopped rising and retreated into it's resting place inside the sacred gate as if satisfied with its findings.

_Hn. _

Not only he had found the only shrine in Tokyo that still had active protective spells, and fresh one too if he wasn't mistaken, but also one that was welcoming demons into its premises. Or maybe only dog demons. He sent the thought in the back of his mind for later rumination, and started to climb the long stair, for every Torii that he passed, going through the same process: attack, challenge and retreat. And by the time he reached the top the air around him was humming with pent-up energy.

He felt more alive than he had felt for a long time now, his claws almost itching for a good fight. Too bad his brother was long dead; the impulsive hanyou would have been perfect to release the tension.

He scanned the empty courtyard, looking for anything that could have drawn him to this place, but the clean tiles and the quiet house bathed in the silver moonlight held no answers to his question. His sensitive ear caught up the sound of tiny paper slips rustling together and he turned around his attention captured by the magnificent God Tree standing tall at the edge of the courtyard.

It was alive, old and powerful, his keen senses told him as much, and with even steps he went for a closer look. There was something strangely familiar about that tree, and when he finally recognized it only a small falter in his steps marked the surprise he felt.

The God Tree from Inuyasha's Forest.

It was no wonder he didn't recognized at first glance, the ancient forest having long been replaced with modern buildings and roads. Yet, in the middle of the busiest city in the world to find a small remainder of the past, _his past,_ made him, for the first time in many years, grateful to this feeling of restlessness that plagued him on regular intervals. He was so caught up in his musings that he never heard the sound of a drawn string coming from behind him. But the female voice was another matter.

"Demon. What do you want?"

He turned around slowly, not concerned with the threat implied in her tone, and his sharp eyes raked over her figure carefully cataloguing every detail.

_A wannabe miko?_ Her traditional clothes in red and white, her serious countenance, her ready bow, it was an image from his past, something he thought he would never see again in this time when the holy warriors and demons were found only in stories and legends. Or maybe a fully trained one; if the tip of her arrow - glowing with holy energy - was anything to go by.

_Time to test that theory. _His youki flared around him, making his silver long hair move around him like blown by an unseen wind and his golden eyes glowed with the carefully contained power. Her reaction was almost amusing, the visible falter in her stance and the small shake of her otherwise steady hands showing how much the sight had rattled her. But the expected smell of fear never came.

"Woman, lower that down" he spoke with complete boredom.

Holy power surged around her, flaring wildly as she stood her ground with defiance in her blue-gray eyes and an upward tilted chin.

_Was the slip of a woman challenging him? How annoying, but how… refreshing._

He quickly hid the small smile that threatened to destroy his impassible mask and gathering his youki sent it towards her in a concentrated beam of greenish light. Her reaction was immediate, releasing the arrow almost at the same time and their powers collided with an impressive lightshow when they canceled each other.

He didn't linger on his spot and at the same time the last flicker of light died out, he attacked from a different direction, but to his growing surprise a second arrow whizzed near his face nicking a few strands of hair. Landing on the ground he watched them as they slowly felt to the ground, his slightly risen eyebrows the only visible sign of his incredulity.

That had never happened before. Not a single human that had stood against him had ever managed to actually harm something on his person and now this woman…_But that wasn't true_, a distant memory whispered from the confines of his mind and the image of a defiant young woman, barely older than a child, her brazen attitude and the armor that lay broken at his feet made him narrow his eyes in thought.

_Inuyasha's wench. _He studied the woman before him. He could clearly see a resemblance - coming from family ties most likely - for no ordinary human could have lived for five hundred years. The God Tree, the sacred gates that accepted him, they all made some sort of sense now and for a brief moment he wondered how much of her family history she was aware of.

_Well, it does make the game more interesting._

Gathering his youki to himself he leaped high and disappeared from her field of vision landing lightly on a nearby roof. He could feel her searching for him, her power stretching until they covered the entire courtyard. He had to admit he was impressed, for a human she had quite a degree of control over her holy powers, even in this time and era when most of her kind would have considered them obsolete. The demon waited for a few moments before going for the kill. She won't escape this time.

xxxxxx

The young miko remained in the same spot from where she released her second arrow, weary at the demon lord that had invaded her home and sanctuary. Although he disappeared from her vision and hidden his aura she was aware that he didn't go far. Always at the edge of her mind, she couldn't pinpoint his exact location no matter how much she concentrated.

_Time to bring out the big guns then. _

She gathered her miko energy around her coiling it tight, before throwing it all over the courtyard like a fisherman his net, covering all with her powers. She stood motionless for a few moments, but when nothing disturbed the peace she made her first mistake for the evening.

She was tired, having gone through one of those days when nothing seemed to go right, and an impromptu battle of wills with an obviously well rested demon lord was the icing on the cake, so to speak. She had almost left him alone, the long silver hair and the proud stature a dead giveaway of his identity, but with the brothers last confrontation still fresh on her mind – a time where she couldn't do anything but watch – it made her take up her bow and try to drive him away. To prove herself she wasn't worthless.

She only managed to intrigue him apparently, _hopefully_ she added in her mind, but watching him look bewildered at the falling hairs had been amusing. She just hoped she won't pay very dearly for that one moment of hilarity.

Gathering her powers back into herself, she turned to the house intent on her bed that looked more appealing by the minute when he stroke.

Before she could even _think_ to react she was slammed against a rock-hard chest, an elegant hand cupping her face, with deathly claws pressing against the delicate skin of her chin and neck. She swallowed a small whimper when the other powerful arm, circling her right beneath her breasts, pinned her closer to the warm body behind her. She was trapped, her life literally at his fingertips. Yet, strangely enough she wasn't afraid. Not entirely that is, since she knew if that particular demon would have wanted her dead, she would have been long gone from the land of the living.

Shivers ran down her spine and her skin suddenly turned extra sensitive when a warm breath ghosted on the shell of her ear.

"The game ends here for now."

Then he was gone, and with her legs suddenly turned to jelly she felt to the ground, heart pounding in her ears. She stood like this for a moment, gulping down air and trying to calm down before straightening up. _Game?_ She was no game, and one arrogant demon lord will learn that the next time they would cross paths.

Slowly she walked inside the house, the door giving one final click before silence once again reigned over the moonlit courtyard.

At the base of the stairs a demon lord carefully studied a lock of glossy black hair, then taking it to his nose took a deep breath imprinting her smell into his mind. Now that he found his prey, it wouldn't do to lose it, not when she smelled so wonderful: clean and fresh and all woman.

With a smirk adorning his beautiful face he disappeared into the night, for the first time in many years looking forward for his next hunt.

* * *

AN: Coming home late one night, this little piece just popped into my head, and I couldn't reach my desk fast enough to write it down. Took me a day but here it is. Just a one-shot for now, but if there is enough interest for it I might make it a short chaptered story. So, let me know what you think!


	2. Come into my parlor

**AN: **Wow, just wow. Never in my wildest dreams I've imagined this kind of response for my little one-shot. Therefore, as promised, I give you chapter two. "happy dance" I'm not sure of how long this story will be, but I hope every new chapter will be as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. "really big smile and a wink"

A big **THANK YOU **to all of you who read and/or reviewed this story. You are the best!

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome**

**Beta: Kaiganeru** - thank you so much for your time and heartfelt support - and the lovely **UraharaFangirl90. I claim all remaining mistakes.**

**Warning: Mention of disturbing images and situations. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me.**

* * *

**Summary: "Come into my parlor – Said the spider to the fly". But then again he was no fly.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Two weeks. Fourteen days since that night and the confrontation she almost dismissed as a dream in the clear, bright morning that followed. It wasn't until her stubborn hair - which regularly refused any attempts at anything resembling style – kept falling into her eyes from bangs slashed too short, that she had unmistakable proof.

Demons were real.

Alive and well in modern day Tokyo, and for the last three years that she had traveled through the well she hadn't had a clue about it.

_How ironic_, that now, with the well closed and the Jewel no longer in this world, she would encounter one whom she thought safely hidden behind the veil of time: a Taiyoukai, a Demon Lord, infinitely more powerful than the evil hanyou Naraku. And one who seemed to be in quite a playful mood, something she would have appreciated more had she not been cast in the role of tennis ball. She had no illusions about her importance to him. Never had, despite her wishes to the contrary.

But still, being considered a _plaything _grated on her nerves, especially now when her life was already in the right track. She had her rules about how things should progress from the moment she sealed the well, and being a chew toy; even it was to an extremely attractive Taiyoukai, was certainly NOT on that list.

And he cut had her hair. _Why? Was it a prize, proof that he'd gotten to her? _

Kagome had never been a vain girl; but like any woman she knew the importance of a good hair day versus a bad one. And thanks to his impromptu styling, her next few weeks were most assuredly in the latter category.

Someone had to pay for it, that someone being a certain Demon Lord. But she had to prepare for his return. Oh, she knew he would return, the assurance had been in his tone, if not his words, when he had whispered in her ear. And she was getting goose-bumps just thinking about it.

Vigorously rubbing the tip of her ear until it turned into a lovely shade of dark pink, she considered the situation. And the resources at her disposal. She had plans to make; she had learned at least that much from Naraku.

_Now, where to trap my Taiyoukai? _Kagome let out a dark chuckle when the idea presented itself to her, like a gift from the kamis. Or maybe the devil was listening, for there was nothing innocent about it.

xxxXxXxXxxx

When one has the luxury of immortality, time loses all meaning, yet sooner than he had expected he found himself returning to the shrine, half hidden by the first sacred gate.

For a being as striking as himself, he did a good job of passing unnoticed by most of the people passing him by. Those who did notice him however - women and men alike - would glance at him, then startled, give him a second and even a third look. But as always, he remained aloof. His attention was on his prey. Or would have been, had the woman been somewhere near. He had already checked the shrine, but her lingering scent told him she'd been gone for quite some time. Fortunately he didn't mind waiting. He was, after all, the consummate predator, and for one such as him, stalking his prey patiently was second nature. He was never in a hurry.

A minute change in the air was the only warning he received of her approach. She was still a fair distance away, giving him time to study her; when he noticed the pattern of her shirt. Red stylized Sakura blossoms on a white background; his colors on her person.

_Quite a bold statement,_ he thought to himself, doubting whether she could have possibly realized its meaning. He liked it; after all, it was only fitting that his prey has marked itself with his colors, however unwittingly that may be.

The Demon Lord smirked when he noticed her reaction at spotting him. The woman visibly faltered in her steps as unsure of what to do, before squaring her shoulders and moving purposely forward.

_Looking for a confrontation, was she? _

But it was not to be, at least not that moment, as she suddenly turned right and dashed into a deserted alley.

He was caught by surprise, but not for long. A white fang glittered in the sunlight as his smirk grew considering the situation.

_What better way to ensure a hunt, than an enticing, fleeing prey?_

She was good at running away; he acknowledged when, once again, he caught a glimpse of her backside on the corner of the street.

_But not good enough to escape this Sesshoumaru. _

Still he was somewhat amused when he saw her destination: an old amusement park. She deftly passed the entrance booth, never spared a glance to the old merry-go-round, where two children were happily laughing under the watchful eyes of their parents, and stopped in front of what seemed an old, large house. A house of mirrors. There she turned to him, looked him squarely in the eyes, and then entered the building.

On even steps he followed her inside. She was nowhere to be seen; only his reflection stared at him from a dozen mirrors. He delicately sniffed the air. Her fresh scent overlaid others, older ones, but he could tell she'd been here before, many times in the past few days. Holy power prickled at his skin and he slowly turned around trying to pinpoint her exact location. He immediately noticed several spots with a higher concentration of ki, yet he had the feeling she was nowhere near them. She had cleverly concealed her aura and vital signs and was now probably watching him from the shadows.

_Hn._

The female was testing him and his interest for her rose another notch.

_Clever little Miko! _

_Too clever actually_, was his next thought. This elaborate trap of smoke and mirrors spoke more to him of Kitsune magic, than that of a mortal woman. His suspicions grew as he pondered all the details he had picked up in their last confrontation.

"Tell me, Miko, how does a human live for five hundred years?" his calm voice suddenly loud in the seemingly deserted room. A quiet gasp and a sudden flare of ki, coming from one corner was his only answer, but it was all the confirmation he needed.

Hiding his smirk he set out in that direction, ignoring the dozen demon lords mirroring his movements, when her voice was heard from another direction.

"What gave me away, Sesshoumaru?"

She moved fast for a human, but then again he had already surmised that she was no ordinary woman. That only made her more interesting. He flared his youki a little and noted with satisfaction as several mirrors near him cracked under the strain.

"Come out, and maybe I'll answer that."

"And risk an open confrontation with you? I'm not stupid Sesshoumaru-sama. I'm fine exactly where I am, thank you very much."

During her statement he had gotten closer. This little hunt was proving to be even more satisfying that he had thought it would be. It had been a long time since he'd had a worthy opponent. _Now to lure her out._

"I won't hurt you, little Miko. I'm merely curious."

"I thought curiosity was a cat's trait" came her somewhat muffled reply, one that only helped him pinpoint her real location.

xxxXxXxXxxx

They were now circling each other, only a thin barrier of fragile mirrors between them. Kagome thanked her lucky stars that Miroku had finally taught her to control her powers, enough at least to track the movements the Taiyoukai was making, allowing her, for now, to remain a step ahead of him. Not that he was making it hard, with his youki a steady flow. Already some of the mirrors had several cracks in them from the onslaught of that powerful energy and she knew she had to finish this quickly.

_Damn that demon and his arrogance. _ She had carefully planned this out, thinking that the strange, unfamiliar environment would make him uneasy and give her the upper hand. She had been overly optimistic; she could see that now, for unfortunately, she had forgotten whom she was dealing with. Biting her lower lip she considered the situation, unsure of her next move.

_Doing just great, really! _ Sarcasm heavily laced that thought when Kagome realized she managed to almost trap herself in a closed, dark room with the most powerful Taiyoukai to have ever existed. One who happened to find her a curiosity.

_Ugh, how did she always manage to land in this kind of situation?_ She resented the Demon Lord for disturbing her quiet, stable life, _boring –_ a voice added helpfully, but she hastily turned away from it, trying to squelch that inner voice that knew how she really felt and seemed to be taking control more and more often from her rational, stable, _boring_ side.

_Time for a strategic retreat, girl! _And no, she wouldn't call it running away, even in the confines of her mind. But, before that, Kagome decided she should make one last attempt at regaining the control, and, coincidentally, avoiding a direct confrontation with the rapidly approaching Demon Lord, when the perfect opportunity presented itself. If she was to be annoyed with the troublesome male, she might as well enjoy a few perks. Before thinking twice about it she sprang into action, her target exactly in front of her.

xxxXxXxXxxx

His curiosity growing by the minute, Sesshoumaru was closing in, even if the Priestess gave no other visible signs of her exact location. He would enjoy their direct… conversation, he was sure of it, for there was nowhere left for her to run. The Miko had trapped herself in her own clever web and he would enjoy exacting the price for her release.

It was then that he felt it. For the briefest moment, a faint caress. On his butt. Body stiffened with outrage, he froze for a second, before turning around snarling. By then she was nowhere to be seen, and in retaliation he freed some of his youki in a controlled burst of energy that shattered all the mirrors near him into glittering dust.

_The nerve of that woman! Did she actually cop a feel? _For first time he was truly at a loss: find her and punish her for her audacity, or plan his revenge for the next time. Expanding his aura he searched for her, but discovered only a few sutras placed strategically inside the room. The second choice was more appealing anyway, he thought to himself.

_Revenge it is then_, and with his mind set, he left the house, pleased with the prey he had chosen. Indignities left aside, he was definitely pleased.

xxxXxXxXxxx

On the corner of the building, huddled beneath as many protective spells as she could think of, Kagome bit her hand trying to stifle the hysterical bubble of laughter that threatened to erupt.

_She didn't do what she thought she did, did she? She did not grope Sesshoumaru's… ass. Good lord she couldn't even say it in her head, but to actually do it, oh God she was so dead! _She wanted to slap herself, or perhaps better, slap her hand. _Her_ hand that had been corrupted by Miroku's hentai nature, there was no other possible explanation. _That's it! She had officially lost her marbles, someone call the loony bin._

Even while grateful for the lack of pursuit on his part, she could only contemplate in great detail what he could do to her the next time they crossed paths.

_That's it,_ she needed to leave the city, heck, leave the country altogether. America sounded just right about now.

* * *

AN: So, what do you think of it?

Anonymous reviewers that lacked an email address for me to answer back:

**LadyR.Nevermore**: Thank you very much for your message. I hope you'll like this chapter.

**NEJI GURL : **He, he. This is the first story, but I still have loads of ideas. But I won't start them until this one is finished.


	3. OpportunityPart1

**AN: **I'm very sorry for the delay in updating this story but real life decided to kick me in the… behind and the general feeling of exhaustion that followed was very counterproductive to writing. Also my main focus right now is on my other story that's reaching a critical point in the plot. So I apologize once again to those of you who waited for this chapter.

**THANK YOU **to all of you who read and/or reviewed this story. I'm extremely grateful to you. Enjoy!

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome**

**Beta: **the wonderful** Suzuku90. **You have my many thanks.**  
**

**Warning: Mention of disturbing images and situations. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me.**

* * *

**Summary: Chapter 3: A skillful hunter never wastes an opportunity. Part 1. Pairing: S/K**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Looking into his shining eyes, Kagome felt the slight unease that had been plaguing her all evening solidify into cold dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew exactly what was going to happen.

But to start at the beginning…

The first days after the House of Mirrors were spent in a constant state of trepidation. She would wake up in the morning asking herself if that was the day when Sesshomaru would enact his revenge, only to go to bed each night relieved – _disappointed, to tell the truth – _when nothing happened.

So she waited, and waited some more, her normal routine disturbed by the constant tension, jumping at any unexpected sound and really freaking out her family in the process. But after a week of that, she had to agree that things couldn't go that way. And maybe Sesshomaru's revenge was just that: leaving her alone - after giving her a taste of what she left behind for her current sterile, boring life, always wondering of what could have been had she been less… what? She couldn't say herself. And she could have sworn he seemed to enjoy their little game, but now the miko wasn't so sure anymore. And that made her think.

What did she really know about him?

He was the perfect demon, as Naraku once called him and his name proudly stated; a taiyoukai, one of the most powerful to ever walk the Earth. Also a self-proclaimed hater of humans that nonetheless had saved the life of a little girl and the lives of those from Inuyasha's group more than once, even if on their firsts encounters he tried to kill her a couple of times. He was honorable - something he had proven time and time again. And most of the time you could read more expressions on a rock than his face, except for the times when he was feeling particularly murderous. Counting every aspect she realized the inconstancy of her knowledge, for even after three years of encounters he still remained largely an enigma.

Not to count the fact that had been 500 years in his past. Unlike her, he took the normal path in time: each day as they came, and that most likely had only added to the mysterious air that always surrounded him.

And she had no clue from where to begin her search for information. So she did what any modern girl would do in her position: turned to the Internet. Only to be deeply disappointed after some of the most frustrating hours in her life when she didn't find anything conclusive.

Sure there were some references to him in old myths and legends about ancient demons, and there was even a site dedicated to the Warring Era that had a whole section on the Shikon no Tama and the characters that played a role in the story. Kagome had been amused to read about herself described as a ditzy princess that always got into trouble, only to be rescued by her faithful companions: a pious monk, a vixen huntress and her guard with whom she eventually had a very mischievous son. But to cast Sesshomaru in the role of her guard, with Inuyasha as the jealous sibling of the princess, who wanted to steal the Shikon was just plain wrong. It was so wrong that in a twisted sort of way was funny. That had been one of the highlights of the search.

And typing "gorgeous male between 24 and 35" had not been her most inspired choice. The results of that particular search still made her redder than a ripe tomato. _Bad Kagome! Don't think about it anymore._

At that time, when she was wallowing in self-pity, as her mother had put it mildly, the invitation to go out had seemed as a godsend. Even coming with Hojo attached to it.

They were going to see an exhibition dedicated to the history of the car, with the unveiling of the latest model of sport's car from T…and-something Enterprises at the end of the evening, but Kagome didn't really care. By the time Hojo had made his invitation she was anxious to forget all about _that _demon. So she had accepted without hesitation.

And maybe with a bit too much enthusiasm, judging by the strange gleam in Hojo's eyes and the faraway, wistful expression that soon followed.

Therefore on the night of 14th of May, a somewhat nervous Kagome put the finishing touches on her classy attire and with a yelled "Bye mom!" she was out of the house and therefore never heard her brother exclaim "Hey, that man looks just like Inuyasha!"

xxxXxXxXxxx

As always when participating in this kind of event he was getting bored. _Good publicity_, his advisors had called it – his human advisors, that is – for the president of the company to become more visible to the public. And that would also encourage the investors. The car industry was no longer as simple as it once were, so to have the notoriously private but world renowned owner of Taisho Enterprises give a speech at the unveiling of their latest model of sport's car would be a public relation stunt unparalleled by neither of their competitors. What better spoke person than him?

So there he was: mingling with people he had no desire to meet, nodding politely to some comment he cared less, or replying with a short "Yes" or "No" to most of the questions, until the he gave his speech. And after it, he planned a quick retreat into the solitude of his house, his haven from the constant barrage of noises and smells that represented the modern times. He was also looking at firing the entire executive staff of the marketing department in the morning for convincing him to come to this tedious affair.

And then he saw her. She looked different, older and more sophisticated, with the simple black dress making her more appealing than the scathingly clad model that was currently caressing his left arm. Leaving her without a glance or comment he went on silent pursuit for the miko that had captured his attention more effectively than anyone there.

She was moving slowly, taking her time with each exhibit, sometimes attentive to the comments of her companion, other times laughing - a clear bell like sound that caressed his sensitive ears – to the jokes of the said companion that he was feeling increasingly tempted to forcefully remove from her vicinity. And that feeling gave him pause.

_Why should this Sesshomaru care if some male keeps his hand on her arm?_

In fact, the cold fury that was slowly growing inside of him was quite an unexpected guest after centuries of feeling mostly numb. The last time he had felt similar had been when suitors have come to him for the hand of Rin. He had judged them all and found them lacking and only the pleas of his ward had saved the life of quite a number of them.

Except this time there was nothing paternal in the possessiveness he was experiencing.

He took a step in her direction and watched her body stiffen slightly as her keen senses registered his aura, but she refused to turn around and look at him. So intent was he on her that he ignored completely the way people around him shifted with discomfort, their weak senses alerting them on the presence of a great predator, even if their eyes couldn't confirm the threat. So they created a circle around him, instinctively trying to get as far as possible from the danger.

All except one.

The nervous assistant kept wringing his hands, trying to gather his courage to address the head of Taisho Enterprises, who, for an unknown reason, was giving off quite a deadly aura. His voice shook a little

"Mister Takeshi…, sir." He gulped when light brown eyes focused on him and quickly continued, resisting the need to bow down. "You are invited to the stage. The speeches are to begin in two minutes."

A brisk nod was his only response as the imposing man walked away to where the other officials were gathered. The nervous assistant let out a relieved sigh as his nerves slowly died down. Giving a look towards the stage, something came into his mind, an observation that his brain only now had the time to process: _Funny, but for a moment I could have sworn that the president had golden eyes. _Suppressing a shiver, he put the thought away and then hurried to his next assignment.

xxxXxXxXxxx

Shivers ran down Kagome's spine and the fine hair at the nape of her neck stood erect, psychical symptoms that could mean only one thing: something very dangerous was right behind her. Most likely someone if the way her priestess power had activated - and now were coating her with a protective layer - was any indication.

Why now, when everything was going so well and she had forgotten about him!

_Not completely, _a treacherous thought whispered and if she were to be truthful, Hojo's clinging had been annoying, but she had genuinely enjoyed herself for most of the evening. And now this.

_Don't turn around and maybe it will go away, Don't turn around…_that became her mantra, regardless of the sarcastic little inner voice that pointed out the childishness of such thinking. She had way too many voices in her head, something she was sure wasn't very healthy. Squeezing her eyes shut she continued with her previous thought: _ Don't turn around, maybe it will go away, Don't tu…Huh, did it actually work? _The surprise made her open her eyes and do exactly what she was trying to avoid in the first place.

Almost tripping over her own two legs from the speed she had while turning, Kagome scanned the crowd with hungry eyes, but to her relief – _not disappointment, dammit – _no mass of perfect silver hair was visible.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Grabbing her hand _again, _Hojo expressed his concern.

"Eh?" It took a moment for her brain to process the words and, blushing in embarrassment, she nodded her head and gave him a weak smile.

_Maybe it was all in my imagination. There is no way Sesshomaru would have left me without a direct confrontation. Or maybe it wasn't him after all. _Lost in her thought Kagome mechanically followed Hojo near the stage where a portly old man was singing praises to the work of one Sesshomaru Takeshi.

Still searching the crown around her, she was caught unprepared by the rich, smooth voice that suddenly sounded from the stage. A voice she knew all to well. Turning her head quick enough to give herself an aching neck she focused on the speaker only to feel bitter disappointment when she didn't recognized him.

True, the man speaking was taller than all the others standing near him and there was an air of command around him that drew everyone's attention. But the only silver in his hair was a graying at the temples in his otherwise short raven locks and even standing near the stage the color of his eyes remained a mystery, hidden behind a pair of glasses.

No; that wasn't _her _Sesshomaru, but still why did she felt compelled to watch him? It was when he moved his arm, as to demonstrate his point, that she noticed the strange halo effect around his palm.

_What's that? _Calling on her powers she concentrated on his image looking for any inconsistencies that may be there. Only then she saw them: faint magenta lines, snaking away around his wrist, barely visible like an older image hidden under a newer shiny photograph. His face was the same, now that she knew how and where to look and with growing dread she realized that with that concealment spell he was wearing he could have passed her down the street and she wouldn't have been any wiser. No wonder she couldn't find any information on him.

Feeling faint she knew she had to get away from there. She lightly tugged her arm from Hojo's grip only to have the young man turn to her with a questioning look. She must have been rather pale when after one look he put a comforting arm around her and gently, but hurriedly stirred her towards a secluded open balcony.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he was the picture of solicitousness, sitting there, near enough to support her but far enough to give her room to breathe.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just needed some air, it's rather hot and stuffy out there don't you think?" she straightened her body and gave him a rather tremulous smile, never knowing the effect she had on the young man sitting near her.

_God, she's so beautiful! _Hojo couldn't help but think, watching the light of the moon play across her face, the nearby room and his occupants suddenly miles away. He had liked, no,_loved_ her for so long, and despite her gentle rejections, his feelings had only got stronger with the passing of the time. He wasn't as thick as not to notice she was in love with somebody else, but his observations and the secret conversations with one of her friends, had let him know that she wasn't happy in that relationship. And that only gave him the strength to keep pursuing her even when everyone else told him to give up.

And now here they were, alone, on a secluded balcony, her looking more appealing than ever, an opportunity that he wouldn't, _couldn't _let go to waste. Gathering his courage he spoke before loosing his nerve.

"Kagome. Will you marry me?"

* * *

AN: He, he, he…Yes, I'm evil. But don't worry, Sesshomaru is not very far away. And a bit of competition is good for him. Might push him in the right direction. "big smirk". So, what do you think?

To my anonymous reviewers: **Sami, Goddess de la morte **and **Shade. **Thank you that you took your time to review.


	4. Opportunity Part2

**AN: **The good news is that I've finally updated. The bad news is that for the following three weeks I'll be internet-less and more important computer-less – I can feel withdrawal symptoms already setting in "cries" – so I'll have to rely on an old notepad and my trusted pen for any fanfic ideas I might get in the meantime. So no other update for awhile. "wipes out another tear"

But on a happier note: **THANK YOU **to all the wonderful people who gave this fanfic a chance and read it, and I'm especially grateful to those who also left a review. This chapter is for you, all of you!

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome**

**Beta: **not betaed. Will be as soon as my beta becomes available, but if you see any glaring mistakes or awkward phrasing, point them out to me and I'll try to rectify them.

**Warning: Mention of disturbing images and situations. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me. **

**Summary: Chapter 4: A skillful hunter never wastes an opportunity. Part 2. Pairing S/K**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"_Kagome. Will you marry me?"_

_No. Absolutly not! Out of the question! _That and other one hundred similar answers were swimming in her mind. Yet strangely not one passed her lips, the shock having stolen her ability to speak. Before she could recover however, Hojo's words rushed in, an almost incomprehensible babble that served only to confuse her further. And then one sentence spoken in a quieter, but sincere tone brought the world back into focus:

"…because I love you Kagome!" and that signaled the end of his awkward speech.

_Oh…oh indeed. How many years did she wait for the one she loved to say exactly those four words? The one to whom she had given almost everything with the strong conviction that one day he will see her for what she were, and not the substitute of someone she could never be. _

The thought was bitter, dragging out the unresolved hurt still lingering in her heart and that, in combination with Hojo's earnest face while waiting for her answer, was slowly eroding her resolve.

_Would it be so wrong for her to be selfish? Just this once?_ To take what was so freely given to her and to hell with the consequences! Would it be so farfetched to think that given time and Hojo's stubborn devotion, she would grow to love him, past the brotherly affection she was feeling now?

Unbidden, the vision of a small house set near an ancient shrine, its serenity interrupted only by childish giggling and a solitary visitor and evening after evening by the sound her aging husband coming home from work, while she would spent her days looking after them – the picture of domestic bliss filled her mind. She could probably be content living like that.

_Content and hollow,_ a voice suddenly whispered inside her thoughts and the picture of that lukewarm life shattered into millions of pieces, falling away until there was nothing left but the image of two golden eyes, silver long hair and royal markings – a being so fierce and beautiful that it took her breath away.

And then she knew what she had to do, her resolve strong again. Taking a big breath to steel herself in the face of the pleading she was sure to come Kagome prepared to reject him gently once again, when out of the shadows a deep, silky voice interjected:

"Woman, what is you answer?"

And Kagome saw red, figuratively speaking. Yet she was not the one to speak.

"Excuse me? This is a private moment!" Filled with righteous indignation Hojo turned around to face the unwelcome intrusion, but any further words died quickly on his lips when he finally saw the other man.

There was something strange, outwardly and incredibly dangerous to the figure stepping out of the shadows and it had nothing to do with the bleached long hair and - _could he say – _make-up? A frisson of fear raced down his spine when the other send him a quick assessing glance, no longer than a second, and suddenly the air became too heavy to breath, an unseen pressure crushing his lungs and Hojo could swear that he smelled a storm, despite the clear moonlit sky.

"Sesshomaru! You have no business here!" the pressure lessened and Hojo took a gulping breath, like a drowning man reaching the water surface.

_What the hell was that? _ His bewildered mind wanted to know, then he dimly registered that Kagome had one hand on his arm while fearlessly frowning at the other man. And she was glowing. A soft warm light that soothed his agitated senses, while sending his thoughts spinning in turmoil.

_What's going on?_ That kept going in his mind over and over again, and maybe he had even asked it aloud, he couldn't be sure, but then no answer came forth. And with a sinking feeling in his stomach as he watched them silently staring at each other, Hojo realized he was he was way out of his league. The man gave him the creeps and one look from those cold eyes made him want to run for cover, but it was Kagome he didn't recognized anymore. Gone was the sweet girl he knew, and in her stead stood a different woman – determined and resolved – a warrior he realized with a mental jolt, who at the moment had no use of him.

He strongly suspected that to interfere now would be complete suicide. And that was not how things were supposed to be. He was the man, he was the one who should have to face the danger, and keep her safe behind him, and not the other way around. Shame colored his cheeks and his body tensed with the need to do something, preferably physically damaging to the other man - male pride urging him despite his instincts telling him what a bad idea that was. Luckily for him, before he could work the nerve to say or do something very hazardous to his health, Kagome soft voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hojo, please leave." and with a quick smile in his direction, while her senses were still centered on the demon watching them with impassive eyes she added "And I promise to think about it."

Yet despite her assurance, Hojo knew he had lost his opportunity, something deep inside tell him that maybe he had never really stood a chance but he had been too blind to really see it. After hesitating only for a moment he did as he was asked and turned to leave. Only to stop when he realized that the other was blocking the exit.

And the pressure was back.

He tried, really he did, to look his rival in the eyes, but faced only for a moment with that artic gaze made his fear increase tenfold and with his figurative tail between his legs he had quickly averted his eyes while beads of sweat came trailing down his face.

The stranger's nose twitched and a flash of something passed in his gaze. Then, with a supremely disdainful "Hn", he took a step forward letting him pass.

With the caution of someone approaching a wild, silent and ready to attack dog, Hojo scurried away, hating the man for making him feel so weak, but mostly hating himself for giving up so easily. And he knew it, without anyone telling him, that by leaving now he was loosing Kagome for good.

xxxXxXxXxxx

She was angry. He could smelled it, just as easily he had smelled the fear coming earlier from the young man, it's stench make him want to draw his claws and rip something, or better make that someone. But he was not a pup without control; he was a tayoukai, so he had crushed the pathetic human with his demonic energy alone, a dark satisfaction settling inside when the young man had almost collapsed under the pressure.

_He was no match_.

And releasing his jyaki had also the effect of drawing out the miko's powers, their pearly luminescence becoming something he was used to see when dealing with her. Not to mention what they really meant for him: a challenge to his dominance, and something he could never let go unchecked. But this time he would teach her a lesson. He moved, faster than lightning.

xxxXxXxXxxx

_That interfering, overbearing dog! Who did he think he was? _Kagome was mad. Scratch that, what she felt was so way beyond mad, that murderous rage didn't even cover it. _What right did he have to butt his way into her private conversation? _She wanted so badly to give him a piece of her mind and she started to do just that when suddenly he just blinked out of existence and then the next instant the demon was standing right in front of her.

Giving a startled "Yeep" she took a hasty step backwards, tripped over her own two feet and fell on her ass in an undignified sprawl on the floor.

_Dammit._

Face so red in embarrassment that the air around her practically sizzled, she glared with all her might at the unperturbed demon watching her. Only a quirked eyebrow showed his amusement, but for Kagome it was worse than the loudest mocking laugh. Gritting her teeth in frustration she quickly got back to her feet, putting once again some distance between them. Fueled by her anger and embarrassment, her powers began to fluctuate wildly around her, and a glint of something undefined – _amusement perhaps _- showed for a moment in his eyes before he took a step forward.

With no small amount of trepidation she mirrored his moves, matching them with a backwards step, always careful not to let him come too close. It was strange, the way he slowly moved, almost like shepherding her into a chosen destination and she was becoming increasingly wary of his intentions.

And then her back hit a wall, and there was nowhere to retreat and the tayoukai casually leaned his left hand on the wall blocking her view from one side while he slowly raised his other palm until his fingers were caressed by the short puffs of air coming from her parted lips.

* * *

AN: Did you like it?


	5. The right bait

**AN: **The 3 weeks long trip that took me away from my computer was wonderful, and I'm still in awe with many of the things I've seen, but on the other side it was also incredibly tiring. I swear I needed more than a week to get right back on track at work, and by the time I felt inspired to write something it featured Edward Elric, rather than Kagome. So that meant another delay with Hunter and Prey. Sorry about that, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

As always **THANK YOU** to all you wonderful readers, and especially to those who helped me cross the 100 review mark. I'm still giddy about that! "chocolate cookies all around"

**Rating: T (Please tell me if you think the rating is too low)**

**Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome**

**Beta: **not betaed. Will be as soon as my beta becomes available, but if you see any glaring mistakes or awkward phrasing, point them out to me and I'll try to rectify them.

**Warning: Mention of disturbing images and situations. Err, rather lime…ish, if that can be considered a word. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me. **

_**Summary:**__** To catch your prey, you need the right bait – a wise hunter knows that. Pairing S/K**_

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_And then her back hit a wall, and there was nowhere to retreat and the tayoukai casually leaned his left hand on the wall blocking her view from one side while he slowly raised his other palm until his fingers were caressed by the short puffs of air coming from her parted lips._

"What...do you think you're doing?" it came out more like an breathless whisper than an inquiry and Kagome had to stifle the sudden urge to chew on her lower lip, a nervous gesture that had taken years to overcome.

He didn't answer, not that she really expected him to, still too close for her comfort and peace of mind. Close enough, in fact, that her clothes were a meager barrier against the scorching heat coming from his body, and her quickened breath was filling her senses with his alluring smell, stealing away her focus. And her ire, leaving only the stirrings of a primal desire that she was trying very hard not to acknowledge.

In this confrontation between them, she couldn't afford to become distracted.

_Too bad she wasn't the one setting the rules. _

He then placed a clawed finger on her smooth cheek and with a careful caress he traced slowly the contours of her face leaving a trail of fire on her oversensitive skin, stopping a little at her plump lips that parted obediently at the slight pressure, then going lower and lower to the hollow of her throat until he stopped his descent right above her frantically beating heart, his sprawled fingers almost coping her left breast. Only then he repeated his question:

"Woman, what is your answer?"

...Pause...

...Think...

...Pause...

_What was the question again?_

He was displeased by her reluctance to answer, she could tell by the slight tightening of his mouth - a detail she might have missed had they been further apart - but for the life of her she couldn't remember what he wanted to know.

The fuzzy image of a brown haired boy with an eager smile while carrying a strange gift in his hands appeared in her mind and she needed a moment for her brain to make the connections: _Hojo...right...HOJO! _And it came back to her, the reason she was so furious with the tayoukai currently _molesting _her.

"Why do you care? You made it clear that I was only a game to you!" she wasn't bitter. _Oh __no, not one bit. _And while it was true that their past encounters – at least those in the modern times – had left her feeling more alive that she had felt for a long time after the well had been sealed, Hojo's ill timed and unwanted proposition had made her realize something. A big something: that she was no longer content to leave things between them as they were, a game they both played with no clear rules and no strings attached.

Now call her stupid, but she was a more traditional kind of girl, more so with her feudal experience coloring her perceptions, and suddenly this play of cat and mouse that was taking them on very distinctive path, was making her nervous. And maybe afraid of the attraction one cold demon lord - that had made her no promises nor offered any guaranties - had awaken inside of her.

_Heck_, not even Inuyasha had had this effect on her and she had spent _years _in love with the hanyou. So what made Sesshomaru different?

_Except for the obvious._

_Yes, it was much wiser to put some distance between them._ A good idea with the only flaw of being easier said than done, when her treacherous palms placed themselves on his broad chest and instead of pushing him away, like her rational side was telling her to do – albeit a very, very small part of her mind – her hands were contend to just snuggle there and luxuriate in his body warmth.

_Traitors!_ Her mind screamed when without encountering any resistance from her, he moved even closer, his presence dominating her completely.

xxxXxXxXxxx

_Why did she refuse to answer? Could it be she was really considering it? _But no, he had smelled no attraction from her while in the presence of that boy, so logically he knew the answer to be negative.

Yet, experience had taught him that females, especially those of the human species, weren't the most logical of beings, sometimes doing things for reasons unknown to anyone except them. So in a move completely uncharacteristic to him he – the tayoukai Sesshomaru – had sought the confirmation to his conclusions. Only to be denied.

And while her reaction to his touch had been very gratifying, her growing desire stroking his own inner fire, her vexing and quickly changing feelings were quite a pain to follow: anger, desire, confusion, anger, disappointment, desire...a rollercoaster of emotions usually he had no inclination to deal with, but now he was finding quite fascinating.

_Hn. What was that woman doing to him?_

_And why he was still there, when she had challenged his authority time and time again? _Even now, her fluctuating power, that he knew responded to her emotions, was creating quite a light show to his sensitive eyes, but for a strange reason instead of attacking him, like it should have - considering his and the miko opposite natures - the energies were slowly interwining at the edges, more and more as his touch lingered on her.

And her question while unexpected was not unsurprising. What really surprised him was his lack of resistance at what she was implying.

"So you want to make it more than a game?" he asked as he pushed forward until he had her pressed completely between the wall and his body. As easy as reading a book he could tell his nearness was distracting her, her body reacting to him like a finely tuned violin under the hands of a maestro, but the truly fascinating part was that he still couldn't tell what was really going on behind her dark blue eyes. Another thing he couldn't ignore being the curious dog that he still was at heart.

xxxXxXxXxxx

The question stunned her.

_Was he really saying what she thought he did? _She had almost expected him to say something about how she, as a human, was so beneath him that she didn't deserve nothing more than to be considered a plaything, or maybe go into a frosty silence and possibly retreat at the first sign she was asking for something more serious. But, no, not the mighty _pain-in-the…neck. _No, he had turned the tables back at her, seemly giving her the right to choose when they both knew he would do exactly as he well damn pleased.

And it wasn't fair to make her responsible for the decision of how the things should progress between them, at least not when she was feeling so confused, and shaken, and really how could she even _think_ when he was standing so close to her?

He was watching her intently, and something of her inner confusion must have shown, because with a rather satisfied smirk he had lowered his head and rubbing his cheek against the left side of her face he moved until his lips were perfectly positioned to whisper in her delicate ear, every breathed word sending rows of shivers down her spine.

"You will tell me your answer tomorrow night. Dinner at seven."

And then he placed a featherlike kiss on the sensitive skin of her neck, the contact causing a shock that melted her knees, adding as an afterthought: "I'll pick you up." she barely heard from the thundering of her heart; before straightening up, tuning away and leaving seemly unconcerned with the fact that left without his support Kagome was now on the floor, trying to control her breathing.

"That dog! He did it again." Not sure how the conversation had turned out the way it had, and furiously embarrassed at the way she had acted, especially in the end when she had let him dominate her, the priestess gathered the tatters of her dignity and with half baked plans of bloody revenge went back inside to find Hojo.

After all, he was still her ride for tonight, and she still had to answer his question. Only that now she knew exactly how she was going to tell him "no" to make him understand.

_But why, oh why, didn't she fall for an uncomplicated guy like him? No, apparently she had a thing for sexy bastards. _

_Well, damn!_

* * *

AN: Sorry, not longer than the previous chapter, but it's full with good things, don't you agree? "smile"


	6. Enticing prey Part1

**AN: **Well what do you know? I've finally updated. Aren't you glad? "runs away from the mob of angry readers". I can't believe I let September go without an update, regardless of the situations real life has thrown at me lately.

Dedicated to **LC Rose**. I hope this chapter comes in time for your anniversary. If not, then belated Happy Birthday!

And a **THANK YOU** to all my readers. I know you've been waiting for this "date" . He, he…let the fun begin!

**Rating: M **(yes, I'm officially changing it)

**Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome**

**Warning: Angst, sexual tension, swearing and mention of disturbing images and situations. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me. **

_**Summary: An enticing prey has more than one hunter. Part 1. Pairing S/K**_

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

_But why, oh why, didn't she fall for an uncomplicated guy like him? No, apparently she had a thing for sexy bastards. _

_Well, damn!_

xxx

Awkward couldn't even begin to describe it. So far this…date, for the lack of a better word, was a total disaster and Kagome was mentally counting the minutes until she could go home. And hide in her room for a week or two.

So how come she was feeling this way? After all, the food looked really enticing, the view from one of the highest placed penthouses in all Tokyo was breathtaking and she was sure most women would kill to have the attention of someone as good looking as the taiyoukai currently sitting on the other side of the table. Yet for Kagome it was officially the worst date she's ever had, Hojo's attempts included, because of one but essential thing: the really oppressive silence.

She had yet to hear him utter a word the entire evening, not even the customary "Hn", no matter what she said, and it was slowly grating on her nerves. In fact, weren't for the intense way he was looking at her, his golden eyes never leaving her for more than a few moments she could have sworn her companion was a statue. A really attractive one nonetheless, but essentially…useless.

Resisting the urge to squirm under his scrutiny…_what was his problem anyway?..._Kagome took another bite from the rapidly cooling plate and forced herself to swallow the ash tasting lump that eventually settled in a dead weight in the pit of her stomach, an action than only made her feeling worse.

_This had to stop!_

Suddenly disgusted with the whole situation she put down the fork with an audible "clank" before setting narrowed stormy eyes on the infuriating demon.

"I know I must be fascinating" her tone was clearly mocking him "but are you really going to stare at me the whole evening?" not receiving an answer, not even a twitch she continues "If that's so then I'm out of here." And with her irritation reaching previous unattainable levels she turned to the side to get up from the table, only to froze when the tense atmosphere became almost unbearable and the temperature seemed to drop a dozen degrees. Immediately her powers flared around her in response to the rather…displeased intent she could identify all around her and turning to face him fully she enquired through gritted teeth.

"Is there a reason why are you behaving like a _bitch_ tonight?"

At least that managed to get an answer from the stubborn male, when one eyebrow rose minutely above the other and - wonder of wonders - he finally deign her important enough to address directly.

"You reek of that boy." His tone monotone while she almost choked with the indignation.

_She couldn't believe this; he had been sulking all this time? The silence, the staring….all this to make her feel guilty? Just how old was he anyway? _

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, and then a couple of others when the first one didn't work she answered the implied question in a reasonable tone. Well, at least she tried to.

"He came by my house to see me today. And to ask me again. And I told him no, but maybe I should rethink that!" _you jerk _she silently added, ignoring the growl steadily getting louder coming from her companion. She hadn't raised her voice, something she was very proud of, but all around her the cutlery had started to vibrate as if affected by a minor earthquake. Her fork seemed especially jumpy, not that she paid it any attention

"You will cease your association with him" his frosty voice left her gaping like a fish before her anger took completely control of herself. _Why you…._

xxxXxXxXxxx

_Why was he acting like this? Like a pup with no self control when told that he couldn't have one particular toy? _Sesshomaru pondered as he continued to watch the troublesome little female that had tipped his world sideways.

And all had started with that particular night when the hunter in him had been awaken by the scent of power.

No, to tell the truth it had started long before, five hundred years ago to be more exact when she had done the impossible and broken the sealing on his father's most powerful sword. At that time he had sent the blossoming feelings in the back of his mind, never to be thought about and considered again, but with each encounter with his half-brother group his curiosity had grown. Enough that in the aftermath of the battle that signaled the end of Naraku, her sudden disappearance had caused him…discomfort. Which was far more than most of the females he had known in the course of his long life had managed to make him feel. Except for Rin, that is - the only other female he had ever been close to - who coincidentally had been also completely human.

_His sire would have been so proud. _

And then by pure change he had discovered that Inuyasha's drunken blabbering were true and she was still alive after all this time and that damn curiosity had never truly left him so he had gone back to search for her at the shrine. Only to be outsmarted in a situation that he had thought to be under his control and suffer an indignity he had yet to get his retribution for. The blow to his ego - or so he told himself - had made him retreat for awhile, not wanting to acknowledge that his curiosity had shifted to fascination because she had never lost the opportunity to challenge him each and every time they've met.

Yet he had been unprepared for the possessiveness that had gripped him when he had spotted her with another male. Someone so weak that he had almost pissed in his pants when faced with only a fraction of his demonic aura, and who had needed the female to come to his rescue.

And after showing the woman he was interested in her - when usually it was the other way around - she had the gall to come to his house, _his den, _smelling like that weak pup. Granted it was faint and located only on the level of her clothes, but the urge to go and kill that undeserving male had hit him so strong he had almost lost control when they've met at the base of the stairs leading to the shrine.

Things had gone downhill from there on, him tightly controlling his anger and her growing tenser by the minute until the air around them was crackling with pent up energy, so her anger at his perfectly understandable request was not surprising. What came as a surprise was the holy energy charged fork that had become embedded in his chair only an inch away from his pointy ear, the handle still vibrating after the initial "twang". He was out of his chair and right in front of her in a flash, eyes already getting red before she could drew another breath. Or take on another weapon.

xxxXxXxXxxx

_Maybe she went too far, _mussed Kagome when _her fork¸_ animated with her powers, had suddenly left the table and made an attempt at the demon's perfect body. She didn't even want to think at the psychological implication of the particular gesture for the taiyoukai was suddenly in front of her forcefully gripping the hand she had raised to protect herself, eyes redder that she found comfortable.

And without giving her the chance to struggle he roughly pulled her to his chest and securing her head with his other hand bent down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss that was nothing about seduction and all about power and domination. For a long moment she stood frozen, her brain barely catching up with the unexpected turn of events but when his taste suddenly exploded in her mouth as his demanding tongue invaded with little resistance liquid fire filled her veins, before pooling in her belly, and her skin became alive with a million sensations and then staying still was no longer an option as she began to kiss him back with equal fervor, her free hand clutching tightly his silver locks.

They broke apart panting, oxygen finally making its way to their starving lungs and for once Sesshomaru was no longer the image of perfect poise as naked desire flashed in his eyes, _and damn _she knew her lips were swollen and bruised and will probably hurt like hell the next day, but right now she couldn't get enough of him and with a growl that would have made a dog demon proud pulled tighter on the hair she was still seizing and then brought their mouths together for round two.

Lost in sensations, neither acknowledged the massive killing aura that was coming closer and closer to them, nor the sound of a door banging on then wall before a chilling voice washed over them:

"Who is she, Sesshomaru? Who is this _whore_ who's trying to take away my mate?" And it was like icy water falling down her head as the words finally registered to Kagome's addled brain, but she couldn't make a move with the demon keeping her possessively to his chest while growling so loud that her entire body was vibrating from it.

"What are you doing here?" he snarled with enough venom in his voice to froze the advancing woman on her spot and with the corner of her eye Kagome caught the image of a drop-dead gorgeous read-head - except for the really ugly expression twisting her features - that was looking less and less assured with every second spent under the wilting gaze. "Who let you in?"

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-sama, this is all my fault." The calm voice was completely unexpected, and there kneeling submissively by the intruder's side was a white haired male she knew she had never seen before, yet there was something about him that was aching familiar. And then Kagome's mouth, completely disconnected from her brain, decided to make the messy situation much, much worse when she timidly inquired just one word:

"Inuyasha?"

To be continued….

* * *

**AN:** "scratches head" I have no idea from where the angst in this chapter came from. I blame it completely on Hans Zimmer and his cool soundtrack for "The Dark Knight". Did you like it?


	7. Enticing prey Part2

**AN: **I take it I caused quite a stir with my previous chapter….there were some lovely threats regarding my appalling update calendar and the cliffhanger (you guys think this is bad? My other story had a cliffie with almost every chapter) and I so wanted to give you the next chapter ASAP, but we all know even the best laid plans can go awry. In other words, after boasting that everything was going just fine, I hit a writer's block the size of the moon. And after several pathetic attempts of writing the beginning of this chapter I was starting to despair until **finally** tonight my muse took pity of me and returned by my side. So there you have it, a second update this month. Man, you're getting spoiled, or what?

**Big THANK YOU** to my lovely readers. The fun continues…."evil laughter"

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome**

**Warning: Angst, swearing, long-winded explanations and mention of disturbing images and situations. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me. **

_**Summary: An enticing prey has more than one hunter. Part 2. Pairing S/K

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"_Inuyasha?"_

xxx

_If her life would have been a chess game then in this moment the board would have a king, a queen, a knight and a fool. Three guesses, who was she?_ Kagome grimaced when that strange but apt metaphor sprang in her mind concerning her current predicament.

There she was: trapped in vice grip by probably the most powerful taiyoukai still living, while his mate was giving them the evil eye, and his…guard, was a downright clone of her ex-boyfriend, who also happened to be the previously mentioned taiyoukai despised half-brother.

_Yes, it was official, modern day soap-operas had nothing on her life._

Now the best course she could have taken was running to the hills screaming about the unfairness of life, but with age and experience comes wisdom and Kagome was experienced enough to know running away wasn't the answer. That, and the fact that the bruising grip Sesshomaru had on her was rather limiting her options.

_Well, to the hell with him! Err….maybe on second thought not quite right now_, as the room temperature was beginning to rise quite rapidly and she could swear that flames were starting to circle the enraged woman standing only a few feet away.

"Woman, there is nothing here that concerns you" like an arctic wind Sesshomaru's flat words swept the room leaving most of its current inhabitants quite chilled. He, unlike the miko he was currently holding, hadn't lost his cool not for a second, and Kagome felt a bit envious of his capability of being as insensitive as a cucumber, as the woman who proclaimed herself his mate reeled from his words like being slapped, incredulity and rage marring her expression.

On any other circumstance Kagome would have felt pity for her, the situation sickly familiar, albeit with her in a different position, but her jumbled feelings and thoughts had troubles settling down so she could sort them out. Still, underneath it all, there was the feeling of hurt steadily growing coupled with righteous indignation as she suddenly realized the taiyoukai's hypocrisy.

_How dare he accuse her of something when he had a mate at home that he purposely failed to mention?_ She was getting so angry that she could have purified him right there, and true to her feelings her holy powers rose to her rescue as she began to squirm in his hold ignoring his growling that was telling her to stay put.

"Hideaki, return her to her chamber and don't let her out of your sight. I'll deal with you later." His barked command startled Kagome and broke the silent spell the other woman had fallen into. And as the guard, impervious to the scalding look he was receiving was managing to take her out of the room; her bitter words planted poisoned seeds in the young woman's tormented mind.

"Do you think she can satisfy you, Sesshomaru? This puny mortal that you hold so close. This…."  
Luckily for them the heavy door closed with a dull thud silencing her mid sentence and leaving them in one of the most awkward silences Kagome had ever experienced.

And the next moment, Sesshomaru released the miko with a snarl and took a step backwards, the lapels of his shirt fuming from the onslaught of holy powers he had experienced where her palms had connected with his person.

_Serves him right, the bastard! _Kagome thought rather unkindly, ignoring the small measure of guilt that wanted to make itself known. By now she was managing only modicum of control on her temper and the only thing that was stopping her from zapping the male into the next kingdom was her more pressing need for answers. Unconsciously taking a battle ready stance while she eyed the demon with blazing anger she spat her words as if she couldn't bare their taste any longer:

"What's happening here? Who are they?"

xxxXxXxXxxx

Never in the passed years of his long life had Sesshomaru imagined that he would one day be held accountable for his actions by a mortal female. And while a large part of him was reluctant to give in, he also knew with startling clarity that to fail now in explaining himself would bring consequences far too dire to consider.

And no, those consequences had nothing to do with her holy powers, for he knew he would live should they start to battle. No, the tightening feeling in his chest had more to do with the growing hurt that he could sense was powering her rage and souring her pleasant scent. It reminded him of what he used to feel as a pup whenever his sire would criticize his mistakes, and it was so unexpected and strange to get it in relation to a female that he almost dismissed it as his imagination.

Except for the fact he was never the type to lie to himself, nor to waste his time in useless dreams, so in the end there could be only one explanation: somewhere along the line the taiyoukai had fallen deeper than he had thought possible and he didn't know if there was a way to get back on how things used to be. To put it simply the miko mattered to him.

How much? He wasn't really sure and he didn't have the time to really ponder that particular discovery because he had failed to answer for far too long judging by her constantly rising ire.

"Hideaki is my right hand and Inuyasha's son. He came into my service at his father's death and he's been by my side ever since" his smooth voice, showing nothing of his inner dilemma, filled the silence. He noticed her face paling with each word he spoke and by the end of that announcement she was as white as a sheet, but to her credit she didn't break down in front of him, apart of a whispered "So he's dead after all."

Apparently she had grown up in more ways that first visible and something akin to admiration joined the maelstrom of emotions the miko had stirred inside of him_. That wasn't good, not good at all_ his rational side cautioned, but even to him, some things were beyond his control.

"What about her, who is she?" taut as a bowstring she waited for his answer and he knew he had to tread very cautiously. Even the slightest mistake could cause an explosion. But he couldn't offer her anything else but the truth.

"Chinatsu is…a political arrangement." He wanted to leave it to that but even to his ears his answer was particularly cold. And according to her expression not really satisfying; so he volunteered more details without any more prompting from her part. "As agree by our fathers she was to become my mate when she became of age. But her father broke the terms of agreement, so I considered the contract null and void. When she reached the age mark she claimed the right to become my mate and challenged and defeated any other female that could be considered competition. By custom I should have taken her as she had proven her worth, but at the time I had no interest in such matters." He paused for a moment, thinking of the best way to phrase the next part.

"So what happened? Obviously something had for you to change your mind." She interrupted the silence with slightly bitter words. But she didn't look like she was going to attack him at the slightest provocation and there was also curiosity there, so he counted it as a victory. A small one, but a victory nonetheless. Yet he still needed to tell the entire story and with an uncharacteristic sigh he moved to his chair and ignoring the embedded fork, sat down in a rather slouched position.

It was so out of character with the dog demon that Kagome had to blink a couple of times in surprise at the sight. And suddenly she felt a bit nervous at the upcoming revelations. She stomped that feeling knowing she couldn't make a decision without knowing all the facts and taking his cue she gingerly sat down on the edge of her chair, back ramrod straight.

"Humans happened**"** and seeing her scowl as she prepare to vocally defend her brethren he raised his hand in a gesture meant to stop her. "Let me finish before you say something."

She crossed her arms visibly annoyed at his request, but she kept her silence.

"The end of the warring states era meant also that the humans fighting themselves now needed a new enemy to stand united against. That enemy they found in the demons roaming the lands. And so the holy wars began, three of them in total until a final bargain was struck between the human government and a council of Taiyoukais representing the entire demon population. And while it secured the peace with your kind, it was almost too late as my kind, with numerous demons of great strength having fallen into battle. Some clans were completely wiped out, therefore a new order was set and a new set of rulers came into power. Among them the West emerged fairly unscathed, a thing that caused many complains. I've lost the count of how many times I had to defend my lands and my title against challengers wanting to take my place. And with most of my old alliances that were no longer I found myself in short supply of allies." He took a pause, gauging her reaction and was pleased to see that curiosity was the main thing shinning in her expressive eyes. He let out an inaudible relieved breath then continued with the narrative.

"I already had a dark mark against me, with a hanyou half-brother and a human charge whose descendants were under my direct protections, and while I am strong enough to fight any demon alive, to go against the whole council was a folly. It was then that she approached me with a bargain: she asked me to fulfill the initial agreement and to become my mate and in turn the West will receive the full support of the North and its dragons against those who dared to stand against me. It was the best compromise I could have reached in that situation and for the sake of my lands I took it without hesitation. And until now I've never regretted it."

There was no deceit in his words, at least none that she could detect, still that didn't stop the hurt from growing even bigger until she felt she could barely breathe because of it. And while it gave her a deeper understanding of his actions, the bottom line of that story was that he was mated and once again she had been too late to stand a real chance at something she hadn't realized how much she desired until it was painfully ripped from her grasp.

_Damn, that wasn't fair!_

Still she had one more thing to ask before she could tell him goodbye, a perverse need to know all the details even if they will probably cause her more pain in the future.

"Why now, Sesshomaru, why me?".

_To be continued..._

* * *

**AN: **

First off all I apologize for any mistakes I've made concerning Japan's history. I meant no disrespect and only interpreted the facts so they can be integrated in the plot of my story. I hope nobody was offended.

Second, I think this really seems like a good spot to end this chapter. I know it's a bit of a filler, but the information in it is important for the plot's development.

Chinatsu – "a thousand summers"

Hideaki – "excellent, bright"


	8. Enticing prey Part3

**AN: **Winter Holliday, how I love thee! I **finally **relaxed a little as I was mentally preparing for the next year, and what do you know? My muse is back...."dances with joy" **THANK YOU SO MUCH **to all of you who left me words of encouragement as a response to my previous **AN**. They helped more than you would ever know. So this is the real eighth chapter and I'm dedicating it to you! Enjoy reading it!

**Beta: **I'm very grateful to **Fluffy Lady** for smoothing the grammar, to **Nobody** for helpful advice and **LCRose** for cheerful nagging and making sure you guys get this chapter as soon as possible. "big hug to all of you"

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: Sesshomaru / Kagome**

**Warning: Angst, swearing, long-winded explanations and mention of disturbing images and situations. **

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me. **

_**Summary: An enticing prey has more than one hunter. Part 3. Pairing S/K

* * *

  
**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_Still she had one more thing to ask before she could tell him goodbye, a perverse need to know all the details even if they will probably cause her more pain in the future. _

"_Why now, Sesshomaru, why me?"_

xxxXxXxXxxx

He just stood there, silent and still for a long time, seemly ignoring her desperate need for an answer and Kagome could feel a twinge of dread slowly growing and replacing her anger. Still, she didn't dare to ask again, suddenly fearing that particular answer for surely something that took so long to be put into the right words was going to be nerves shattering. _That's it, if he was going to answer at all. _

And then, when by some weird internal clock the demon had realized he'd been silent long enough, Sesshomaru focused his golden eyes on the nervously fidgeting woman in front of him and said the only thing that could accurately express his feelings, his message, complete with a steady tone to underline its meaning:

"Because you make me feel."

_Well, that's not the revelation I was expecting,_ and then the meaning had fully sunk in and Kagome could feel her shaky control over her temper having a meltdown. _Wait, WHAT? _

Could it be that he had messed up her perfectly organized, _yes even boring, _life because he had just wanted a thrill? Something to spice up his long office hours? If that was the case then Kagome felt cheated and rightfully so.

_But wait_, he hadn't finished talking yet, as his eyes suddenly seemed livelier and there was tension building in his still frame as the temperature in the room apparently dropped a few degrees and the air slowly turned too hard to breathe.

"Because I've never wanted this," his tone took a slightly bitter edge. "And I always thought emotions were a weakness, but ever since you - all of you - taught me how to feel, every moment without seems half-lived." There was a slight pause and then: "And I find it unbecoming."

Words failed her.

_Whoa, whoa.....just wait a minute. _She took a deep breath hoping against hope that filling her lungs with air will also clear her aching head – _no such luck, though_ – while her mind latched on the main idea she perceived from his discourse:

"Let me get this straight...so, you're basically saying that it's actually my fault we're in this mess?" her incredulity and the volume of her voice increasing with each word, she was almost shouting by the end of the sentence. Ignoring his wince at the uncomfortable volume, Kagome also took to pacing back and forth in front of him while she continued.

"Oh, I can't believe you! And what's the deal with having no feelings, because frankly you've lost me." And then she stopped mid-step and slowly turned to face him as another thought crossed her mind. "And don't you dare tell me that I resemble someone from your past." Her voice went down to a rather menacing whisper. "Because if you do, then I'm purifying you right here and right now. I'm my own person and second to no one. Understand?"

He had been silent while she ranted, brilliant golden orbs watching her every move and deadly claws digging deeper in the armchair with her every word, but after the last remark he could no longer stay that way:

"Woman, don't compare me with that stupid half-breed!" Sesshomaru rose from his chair and with steady steps he crossed the room, stopping only when he was in front of her. And, ignoring her hitched breath at his nearness, he fingered a silky lock of black hair and continued with a somewhat gentler tone. "I'll never take you for someone else."

She stopped his hand, grip surprisingly firm and looked into his eyes for a long moment, as if searching for an answer and then, retreating one step, Kagome said with an strangely defeated air, "Don't....Just don't."

She looked around, everywhere but at him. "It's not that really changes how things are in the end, does it?" And then she smiled, brittle and insincere and never reaching her eyes. "And I guess I won't be seeing you around." Her tone made it clear that wasn't a request.

He gripped her arm stopping her from turning around and then added with something akin to incredulity in his tone. "Why are you running away? There's something here, between us and I know you can feel it too." _Your body betrays you – _he didn't say that aloud but the message was clear.

With a jerk and a sudden burst of holy energies she freed herself and took another step backwards, getting closer to the door, still not looking at him directly. "You didn't listen, did you?" She sounded almost like talking to herself. "No, I don't suppose you'd really understand. Listen to me, and this time do it carefully: I'm not, nor ever will be the other woman, no matter how attractive I may find you! I almost did that mistake once, but then I was young and foolish." Her tone was strong and final and Sesshomaru knew she wouldn't be backing down from her stand. _Not this one_. Still he had to ask:

"Do you know what you're asking from me?"

Her smile was as mysterious as the moon, and then and there her features became almost serene, a strange wisdom shinning in her eyes.

"Probably not, I'll give you that. But I know my heart and I know I couldn't bear it with myself to settle for less than I'm worth." She was now at the door, her hand on the handle and without turning back Kagome left him with one last question:

"You'll just have to ask yourself: Am I worth it?"

xxxXxXxXxxx

_So it came to this...._

Several hours of silent meditation in the relative darkness of his office proved to be nothing but wasted time in the end; the clear state of mind he was striving to accomplish failed to make an appearance. Furthermore, his thoughts never stopped chasing each other like rabid dogs - barking after passing cars - and the headache that had threatened him all evening was happily playing havoc with his senses. All in all he was just peachy, and no closer to a solution of how to resolve the current situation that, he was honest enough to recognize, was mostly of his own making.

"_Because you make me feel." _He almost snorted when thinking how shallow that must have sounded to the woman in front of him. It was the truth, but he was old enough to have learned the art of diplomacy and the fact you don't speak exactly your mind when talking to somebody. No wonder she had become angry once again, most likely to hide the hurt from what she must have perceived a something quite callous to be said, regardless of how much a compliment that really was from someone like him

And contrary to her belief he had listened and understood her claims, the first time she had uttered them, but one part of him – that had grown complacent with the passing of the years – had resented the change her words had implied. So that's why he had pushed further, without offering anything in return, to see how firm she would stand her ground.

_Very firm indeed, _he now had the answer. And more important a pressing question that will determine the course of his future action:

_Was she worth it?_

To break a two hundred years old alliance, whose existence he had allowed in the first place for the sake and protection of the one thing he had always considered almost as important as his own person: his legacy in the Western Lands.

_Was she worth it?_

To face the negative reaction ranging from scorn to downright hostility coming from most of the demons still alive, for choosing a human female against one of their own - just like his foolish father.

_Was she worth it?_

To face the scandal that would follow in the human world when tabloids would be happy to report that 37 year old Sesshomaru Takeshi, head of Takeshi Enterprises had left his long lasting fiancé for a 19 year old girl, barely in her first year at college.

_Was she worth it?_

The answer came easily enough, almost instinctive and without a shadow of doubt, making him realize that maybe the choice had been made long ago, and only now his mind had had the chance to realize it:

_Yes._

It was also surprisingly easy to accept what his instincts have known all along and this time he no longer questioned the wisdom of his choice – for he had done that once and he was still paying the price for that – but in reaching a conclusion he had stumbled upon a rather surprising question of his own:

_Was he worthy of her?_

_Hn._

Maybe in the past that would have been true, but now, when he looked at his life and what he had accomplished he could no longer ignore the feeling of discontentment that was always there, barely hidden beneath the surface, slowly poisoning his mind since the moment he had let it spark. And Sesshomaru could now pinpoint that particular moment with deadly accuracy: it was when he had bent his will to follow the directives of the Demon's Council - even if back then the change in his psyche had been so subtle that he had ignored it compared to all the events taking place.

But not anymore, and if nothing else came from this situation, he would be forever grateful for the fact that it has forced him to open his eyes and really see that he could no longer live the way he had until now, lest he was in danger of no longer recognizing himself.

_And the cleaning will start from his home_.

With a sneer he picked up the ancient scroll sitting innocently - _and so out of place_ - on his modern spotless desk and without looking it – _he didn't need to, for the words written there were forever etched in his mind_ - he grasped it tightly and with steady steps marched out from the office, and in the hall connecting him to his _mate_ chambers.

He was on his way to face the dragon.

* * *

**Chapter 9 preview: **_**Cat's game**_

She often wondered if there had been a cat demon in their family tree for she could find no better explanation to both the older brother's aloof personality and the younger brother's propensity to climb trees whenever they would set camp in the Feudal Era. And now, watching outside her window while slowly sipping her rapidly cooling coffee, she could detect the faint outline of someone perched on the branches of the ancient God Tree guarding the yard.

With a sigh Kagome put down the empty mug with steady hands and went outside mentally preparing herself for the confrontation she had carefully avoided all morning.

xxx

**AN: **Pretty weird chapter, huh? This was the best version I could manage and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. I just hope I didn't confuse you....very much. As for my personal life I'm happy to say that my mother is doing much, much better moving around the house, and I've received some very good news regarding my job. There's a good prospect ahead, but I won't know anything official until the end of January. All I can do right now is doing my work and hoping for the best. "smile"


	9. The Cat's Game Part1

**AN**: Hello dear readers, as you can see I'm still alive "dodges rotten eggs and ripe tomatoes". I've had the mother of all writer's blocks with this story – a year long pause- therefore the writing style, the plot and the layout is a bit different than before. If it's a good change or a bad one, you'll be the judge of that. I also seriously thought to post this as a different story, but a sequel to the original, yet in the end I decided against it. Should I have made the change? Go, read and find out!

**Rating: T**

**Pairing:** Sesshomaru / Kagome

**Beta:** the lovely **RowdysGirl** – Thank you so much, for your time and effort. I claim all remaining mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, I'm only borrowing some of the characters for a fun ride a.k.a. fanfiction. So there is no need to sue me. Also no real people and societies have been mentioned in this work of fiction. Any resemblance to real life is only coincidence and is not intentional.

**Summary: "Have you ever seen a cat hunting? It will wait until just the perfect moment and then it pounces on its prey." Now, the question was: was she the cat, or the helpless game?**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER NINE

She ran down an endless corridor with an overwhelming sense of urgency guiding her faltering steps. _Faster, faster! _someone whispered to her, and, with no thoughts of _where _and _why,_ she carried on blindly. And when it seemed her legs could go no further, a speck of red in a distance gave her new energy.

"Inuyasha!" She barely whispered, too busy gulping down air. "Inuyasha!" She called more steadily and suddenly she was standing right behind him, her eyes roaming over his familiar back.

"Inuyasha!" She cried in relief, her hands gripping his red haori, while tears held inside for too long marred her cheeks. For how long she wept, she couldn't tell, clutching the familiar fabric, while he made no move to acknowledge her. "Inuyasha… I thought I would never see you again. Please don't ever leave me! Please don't ever leave me alone...Inuyasha…" she repeated brokenly until the emotional storm passed leaving her drained and spent. Only then, she realized, that through all of it he hadn't moved a muscle. That made her take a step back, her hand keeping an uncertain grip on his haori.

"Inuyasha? Why aren't you answering me?" She tried to swallow the invisible lump lodging in her throat as the first tendrils of dread grew in her stomach. "Inu?" She slowly circled the immobile figure until she was standing in front of him. The hanyou had his head bent forward, long locks of beautiful silver hair obscuring his face. She tentatively raised a hand and tried to part the hair hiding his eyes when suddenly a clawed hand shot up and stopped her movement. He slowly raised his head and Kagome felt herself freeze when, instead familiar gold, red eyes watched her hungrily. Red, cruel eyes and a satisfied smirk that she _knew_ they belong only to one particular half-demon.

_GET AWAY, RUN! _Panic welled up inside of her, but her traitorous body refused to answer the frantic commands of her brain. His smirk got even larger and then he spoke, his voice deep, velvety yet completely repulsive:

"Kagome, my dear…why did you leave me?" A clawed hand reached up to grab her chin in a twisted parody of a loving caress. "Didn't you promise me we will always be together?" The touch tightened and her skin hurt, then the pain went deeper and deeper, passing tissue and bone, spreading through her body like poison, but targeting her frantically beating heart. There it settled and grew, then overflowed until each heartbeat sent a new wave of agony into her frozen body. And only when it seemed she could no longer handle it, he spoke his final words: "Kagome, Kagome…bird in a cage."

She screamed.

And promptly woke up, panting like she'd been underwater. For a long moment she didn't move, too caught up in her horrific dream and the sheets tangled around her body, almost to the point of suffocating her. Then her brain finally caught up with the fact she was awake and the white ceiling was quite familiar, bearing no resemblance to dark corridors, and Kagome started to relax, to move around to find a better position and, in the course of doing that, she reflexively looked at the radio sitting on her desk. _3.30 AM _it showed, the electric blue symbols shining cheerfully into the night.

"Fan-friggin-tastic!" She mumbled, when her mind translated the message her eyes were seeing and she barely resisted the impulse of hurling a pillow at the electronic device. It wasn't its fault that this had been the fifth nightmare that week, but her growing frustration, not to mention sleep deprivation, were taking their toll on her nerves.

It was useless to try to go back to sleep, past experience had taught her, so the only possible course of action was to get up, make some coffee strong enough to keep the spoon upright and spend the next four hours until her work shift began in morose ruminations.

With a heartfelt groan, she proceeded to do just that, carefully avoiding the bathroom mirror when she stumbled into the shower. She didn't need to catch her reflection to know she looked like hell. The warm water splashing over her shoulders drained the tension from her body and brought her enough alertness so that she could manage the intellectual task of brewing her coffee. The first mug of the thick brew went down like a glass of water, the caffeine desperately needed, but for the second cup she settled down at the kitchen table and let her thoughts wander while she took small sips. Inevitably, her mind immediately settled on her nightmare and its disturbing message: there was something she wanted that had the potential to be quite painful.

_But, why did her subconscious choose the images of Inuyasha and Naraku? _Hadn't she decided when she left home six months ago to let sleeping dogs lie? Because thinking of one brother would immediately bring to mind the other one, the one she knew to be still alive, but who hadn't contacted her in more than a year? _Well, one year, three months and two days, but who's counting? _She should have known by now that leaving things unresolved between them would come to haunt her in the long run; but she had foolishly believed that she could manage it. Just like she had thought that leaving the shrine would mean the end of her priestess training.

_And didn't that go well - s_he mentally snorted, remembering that one incident when, after not doing her mediation exercises for more than a week, just after moving to her apartment, she had almost fried an youkai who had made the mistake of standing too close to her on the subway because her powers had become unstable without the controlled release she practiced during meditation. That had been quite a shock; not the fact that there were still demons, but the fact that she could be a danger to those around her if she wasn't always in control. Meeting Sesshoumaru had removed her rose-tinted glasses and now she could see the people around her for what they _really_ were: most of them were human and some of them were cleverly disguised demons.

It had been a sobering thought which had spurred her into fine-tuning the control of her holy powers until she could bury them so deep that almost nobody could sense them, while being able to call them at a moment's notice. And she needed that as she had contact with demons daily: like the brash youth living across from her who had helped her with groceries more than once and who she knew was a young wolf demon, or the old store owner near the Higurashi Shrine, a fox demon – who also happened to be the one supplying her grandfather with charms and relics. _No wonder those banishment scrolls never worked. _

Or the business tycoon she caught glimpses on the television who had started it all.

_Sesshomaru_, try as she may, her thoughts made a full circle and lingered on the dog demon, even after so long without a sign from him. Immediately after their date she had been angry, at him for showing her glimpses of a life she had left behind; then for the situation they had found themselves in; and lastly, at herself, for being the same fool at twenty that she had been at fifteen and fall in for a _dog. _

Then sometime after that the pain had come. And mingled with it a sense of shame; because no matter what, she still longed for him to contact her, even if he was still mated.

It was only when she finally reached resignation, _it wasn't going to happen after all,_ that Kagome had sought a way out of the limbo her life had become and she started experiencing new things: moving out of her home, getting a job, focusing on her studies at a local college - her life for the last six months.

_The past is buried and done with, give it up Kagome! _The first rays of sunlight timidly entered her kitchen and aroused her from her depressing thoughts. The coffee now cold, Kagome rose from her seat, rinsed her cup and started to prepare her breakfast, the familiar routine helping her mentally prepare for the day ahead. In an hour the phone would ring, signaling the mother-daughter conversation that had become a tradition since she had moved away. The usual chitchat combined with requests for groceries she would deliver on the obligatory home visit when she didn't have afternoon classes. Then she would go to work and everything would be just like she was used to, _stupid dreams notwithstanding. _

xxxXxXxXxxx

Doing her best impersonation of a steam train, Kagome struggled up the last stairs to the inner courtyard of the shrine. And to think there was a time when she would have flown up and down those stairs a dozen times a day.

_You're not a fifteen year old girl anymore! _She depreciatingly thought and then promptly resolved to subscribe to the nearest gym once she got back to her apartment. Lifting the bags of groceries she had set down while catching her breath, Kagome marched on to the house, carefully avoiding looking at the sacred well house as she passed near it. Despite her efforts, the previous dream had been in her thoughts all day long, making her day much worse than usual.

Concentrating on juggling her purse, the keys and grocery bags, she paid no attention to her surroundings as she entered the house and loudly called for her grandfather, "Jiji, come help me! I swear the useless things I buy for you get heavier every day. I won't be…" She stopped and instantly turned beet red when, instead of her grandfather's glare, she was met with the blank stares of two people, a woman and a man dressed in business suits, quietly sipping tea and coffee.

"Uhm…" embarrassment stole her capacity for intelligent speech, while her eyes darted from one stranger to the other. Only the sight of her grandfather, uncharacteristically poised, kept her from doing something stupid like going back through the door.

"I'll just go…to the kitchen" she turned and fled the living room, going to the only place she hoped normalcy was still present.

"Kagome, dear, you've brought what I've requested?" Her mother called from near the stove.

"Yes, mama." The young woman settled the bags on the countertop then promptly went to give her mother a hug. _God, that felt great, _she thought basking in the warmth and calm only Mrs. Higurashi seemed to radiate.

"What are you making?" Kagome appreciatively eyed the stove, but her mother kindly shoved her out of the way. Then the elder Higurashi pointed to a nearby tray filled with cookies and a new pot of tea. "Kagome, please take this to the living room."

"About that, mama who are they?" The young priestess made no move to leave.

"They are guests of your grandfather. So, go now, play nice and try to be a graceful hostess."

"I'm always graceful," Kagome gave a cheeky grin while taking the tray and leaving the kitchen. Entering the living room she was once more the target of several stares, which she found quite disturbing as the conversation was also halted, but she tried to pay them no mind as she _gracefully _arranged the table. Itching to leave, she nonetheless politely asked if there was anything else she could do for them.

"Actually, Miss Higurashi, we would like to speak with you," the unknown woman answered in a monotone voice. Darting a quick glance at her grandfather, but getting no clue of what was going on, Kagome nodded and took a seat across the couple who were observing her every move.

_Creepy, much? _The priestess controlled the urge to squirm and gave them a blinding smile.

"Kagome," her grandfather addressed her, "these people are Miko Naoko and Houshi Tetsuya. They are here to speak about…your legacy." He hesitated slightly before the last words, which only served to make her more apprehensive about the whole situation.

_Priestess and Monk? How unimaginative, yet somewhat … apt_. She eyed them assessingly now, and…_there, that's reiki for sure! _How did she miss it before would remain a mystery, as it was quite obvious, now that she knew what to look for.

_And what did they mean about her legacy? _Alarm bells sounded in her mind, while she unconsciously moved her hand to press the left side of her abdomen.

"Yes, Miss Higurashi," the male's voice was a surprisingly soft tenor. "We are members of the Society for the Preservation on the Sacred Arts and Monuments. Here is my card." With a bow he handed her the card with both hands and she had no polite alternative but to accept it.

"SPAM, huh?" Kagome asked while inspecting the card. The older woman's facial muscles twitched, most likely in annoyance, but the male continued while smiling disarmingly. "S.P.S.A.M. to be more exact. We are here to offer you the opportunity of becoming a member, just like your grandfather and your father before you. "

_That _caught her attention. Having lost her father early in life, she had been keen in learning everything that was to be known about him. Yet his membership to this society, or her grandfather's membership for that matter, had never been brought into the open.

"What exactly are you offering?" she asked, trying not to sound as suspicious as she was finding the situation to be. She was almost convinced this was just a scam her grandfather had been roped into, and had every intention not to become a part of it.

Also, the assessing looks thrown her way did nothing for her peace of mind. Surprisingly it was the woman, Naoko, who answered:

"Miss Higurashi, our society's main goal is the preservation of that part of Japanese history pertaining to the holy arts: the training of able priestesses and monks to perform their sacred duties from everyday rituals to purifications and demon exorcisms." She never took her eyes from Kagome while speaking and the young priestess fought to keep her expression polite, as dread pooled in her belly. When the silence stretched she couldn't resist the urge to ask:

"Demons. Aren't they just myths and legends?"

If a glare could kill then her grandfather would have been ash from the look he received from the older woman when she heard Kagome's question. "No, Miss Higurashi. Demons are quite real. And a threat to our society, that's why we have to take a stand!" she said with conviction, but offered no more information, so the young priestess turned inquisitive eyes to the young male watching them. Feeling her gaze, he offered a winning smile, _one hundred percent genuine fake,_ then continued from where his companion had left:

"That's true, however, I know we can't convince you without some proof. Only that evidence is not with us, that's why I would like to extend an invitation for you to visit us at our headquarters. The address is on the card. There we can answer all your questions." Then, making a show of looking at his watch, he rose from his seat, smiled again, said his goodbyes and took his leave, his companion in tow.

A long moment after they left, Kagome just stood alternating between being amused: "That must have been the most awkward recruitment attempt I've ever seen," and apprehension, "What was that all about?" Before turning to her grandfather, who just let out an exhausted sigh and suddenly looked far older than normal.

"Grandpa?"

"Kagome, come. There are some things that you should know."

xxxXxXxXxxx

"What do you think?" The woman asked her companion, while calmly taking one step at a time down the stairs of the shrine. "Is she worth recruiting?"

"She has some holy powers, more than we expected, seeing that her grandfather is such a disappointment for a long line like the Higurashi. But it's not something that we haven't dealt with before. With training she could become an average priestess. Too bad we didn't get to her when she was younger." The man answered, dropping the smiling act, and the woman nodded, deferring to his judgment and his proven greater sensitivity to holy powers. "It's strange though," he continued in the same tone, "but the wards on this shrine feel powerful and fresh. I wonder who's doing th…" he abruptly stopped and looked around frowning.

"What's the matter, Tetsuya?" She too had tensed in reaction to his body language.

"Nothing. Just for a moment I thought I felt something strange," he looked around once more, then continued his descent and his companion, also relaxing marginally, followed his suit. "Now, how about the Yasukuni Shrine? I hear the child there shows real promise…" Speaking about potential prospects neither of them noticed the almost invisible barrier shimmering in the air near the Torii gate they had just passed. Behind it Hideaki frowned, having just placed the faces of the two strangers in the mental files he had with all the enemies of the demon kind.

The Society's attempt to recruit the priestess was an unwelcomed complication in a situation already murky enough and he knew, without doubt, that Lord Sesshomaru would definitely NOT be pleased with his report tonight. Not pleased at all.

* * *

To be continued…

AN: Do you like it?


	10. The Cat's Game Part2

**AN: **Almost three months with no update and all that I have to give you is approximately 2700 words? "headdesk". I have no idea why you, dear readers, put up with me. Must be, **le gasp, **that you like the story! And that makes me happy. ^.^

But that aside, there are some revelations in this chapter that I'm sure will create new questions, but patience, all will be revealed in the end. Also Sesshomaru is making his appearance, along with a surprise guest. GO, READ and FIND OUT who!

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: S/K**

**Beta: **the lovely and diligent **Rowdysgirl,** who bravely put up with my appaling case of missing commas. Thank you very much, dear! All remaining mistakes are my own.

**Dedication: LCRose** – without your steadfast, but appreciated nagging this piece would have taken much longer. Keep up the good work!

**Summary: ****The cat's game – Part 2 **** "Have you ever seen a cat hunting? It will wait until just the perfect moment and then it pounces on its prey." Now, the question was: was she the cat, or the helpless game?**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TEN**

The incense sticks burned slowly filling the room with fragrant smoke while she sat quietly in a corner sipping a cup of tepid tea. She had followed her grandfather and his promise of answers into his quarters, but there he had burrowed himself beneath old scrolls and unidentified relics looking for something. Strangely she was wary of breaking the silence, as if she knew the answers she would get would change something forever.

"Ah, there it is." The soft exclamation broke the status quo and, with a strange mix of endearment and sorrow showing in his eyes, the old priest turned around to his only granddaughter. "Come on, open it." He said while pushing and old wooden chest into her somewhat unsure hands.

Raising an inquiring eyebrow, a gesture she had recently developed, she gaze upon the box. It was beautifully carved with images of dragons and she lost a few more moments admiring the craftsmanship.

_Man up, girl! _She silently urged herself to act and, with a careful move, she lifted the lid. She hadn't known what to expect, considering her grandfather's eccentric tastes, but the photograph_s_ were a pleasant surprise. The first of them showed a baby, barely a few months old, smiling for the camera, the second a sullen six year old ready to go on his first day of school and the third…_Wait, was that her father dressed in priestly garb? _Somehow, that provoked a tiny chuckle while she shuffled through them in search for a clue why the old priest had considered them answers.

"Grandpa," she lifted her eyes only to realize he had been watching her intently all this time. "They are lovely, but…what do they have to do with the situation?"

He huffed as if disappointed she didn't see the connection before pointing to the one she still clutched in her hand, which was the one showing several young boys in full priest regalia.

"That outfit wasn't just for show, you know." Eyes widening Kagome looked back at the picture with renewed interest.

"They weren't? But I always thought that my powers came from my mother's side." It was the explanation she had coined for herself after learning that several of her mother's ancestors had been mikos.

"No. Once upon a time the Higurashi line had a lot of power and several influential priests have risen from our family. Only in the last couple of generations has the level of reiki dropped so low that the clothes have become only for show." His bitterness colored his words and Kagome barely restrained herself from going and giving him a hug.

"But your father, my son, was different. True, not as powerful as some of our ancestors have been, but he was intelligent enough to use his powers to their fullest. He was also very knowledgeable of demon lore, so it was no wonder he caught the Society's interest."

"Wait just a minute. He was part of that SPAM organization?" The glare she received for the interruption convinced her to shut her mouth and keep her questions for later.

"Yes, he was part of it." The priest seemed uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "Until he voluntarily left. He was convinced that not all demons were bad and that we should try to reason with the intelligent ones." his face twisted into a bitter expression "I warned him that such heretic views would only bring him trouble but he didn't listen to me."

"But I thought there was a treaty between the priests and the last of the demon lords. And besides he was right, there are…"

"Enough. I don't want to hear this from you as well!"

"But grandfather!" Barely restraining herself from raising her voice as well, Kagome took a deep breath, exhaled and then spoke in a much more reasonable tone. "There's more to this than you've told me, isn't there?" When the old man just pursed his lips she continued "Grandfather."

"You asked me once why I could never stand Inuyasha, despite the fact you were convinced he was your friend and protector."Kagome blinked at the sudden topic change, thoughts coming to a halt, …_except if he is implying. _

"Grandfather, what are you saying?"

"The truth. As I should have told you a long time ago, when the business with the Shikon Jewel had begun." He stopped for a moment, looked her directly in the eyes and said something that left her numb: "Kagome, your father didn't die in a car accident. No, he was killed by demons. The same wretched beings he was trying to befriend."

"But," she wasn't sure how to continue, grasping the first question that came to mind, "You lied to us? Or only just me and Souta?"

"No, only I know the truth, because I've seen the Society's report on the accident. Your mother is unaware."

"Oh," that made sense, because no matter how forgiving her mother could be, she would have never accepted Inuyasha that easily into their house and lives, or let Kagome go to the Feudal Era with only a backpack for protection.

_But__ why__ would her grandfather tell her this story __now__, after keeping it a secret for so long?_

"What would you have me do?" She had her suspicions about that, but she wanted to hear it out loud.

"I want you to join the Society and use the powers you have been given to stop the demons from taking more innocent lives."

"Ah…so do you want me to take their lives instead?" She sounded unaffected, but the tension in her shoulders almost had her trembling. "What if my father's killers had been humans? Would you have had me hate them instead?"

"No, of course not" he was quite indignant. "But, Kagome, they are not the same, you can't compare them. Demons are dangerous."

"And humans are not." She was smiling now, but there was no humor in her eyes. "Believe me, grandfather, the worst demon I've ever faced, the one that had almost destroyed the world, was a hanyou with demon strength and human desires. So don't try to tell me who is dangerous and who is not."

"Kagome!"

"Grandpa don't! Just don't." Still clutching the old photographs in her hand, she blindly turned to leave the room. "I'm going home now." And with that parting shot she hurried down the stairs to the living room, looking for her purse.

"Kagome, dear, are you alright?" Her mother was watching her with worry from the kitchen door.

"Uh, mama, I'm not staying for dinner today. I've…uh, gotten a phone telling me to go to work early. Sorry, mama." And without looking back, knowing that her mother could tell she was lying, but wouldn't call her on the fact, she hurried outside.

While going down the stairs, her stomach twisted into several knots and tears threatening to spill from her eyes, Kagome couldn't help but think she had been right last night. _This had been a terrible day so far!_

**xxxXxXxXxxx**

"A MIKO? Sesshomaru, have you lost your mind?" a low, threatening growl and an increase of the youki filling the room was the only answer to that statement, but, to Hideaki's hidden amusement, the young man speaking ignored it all with practiced ease.

"Oh, you won't kill me and we know it. At least not until this situation with the Demon Council is sorted." the man was in continuous motion, hands and red tails emphasizing each word. "Why you didn't call me the moment this mess started is beyond me."

Golden eyes narrowed in irritation, "Kenshin has served my family well for a long time. He had high hopes his son will prove just as helpful."

"Helpful," the fox snorted, "the pup was too smitten with the Lady Chinatsu to think about protecting your interests."

"He has been given his punishment." Added Hideaki in calm voice, seeing his uncle's worsening mood. "What other news do you have from the Council, Lord Shippo?"

"That's why I was coming this early in the morning to tell you. I finally managed to convince them to allow you to mate a human. They think you are crazy, you know, leaving a strong pure-blooded female for a weak one, but now….Kami, Sesshomaru, if they find out she's a miko, you'll be finished and she'll be dead in hours."

"I protect what's mine." The threat underlying the Demon Lord's statement was powerful enough to make the other two occupants of the room uncomfortable and grateful they were not its target.

"I understand." The kitsune would put his entire cunning, experience and diplomacy to fight for the Demon Lord's interests and they all knew it. Still, there were a few more things to discuss on the agenda.

"Lady Chinatsu claims the Moon Fortress. She says it is her right as the First Lady of the House of the Moon."

"Never." The sound of wood splinting under great force accompanied the words, and with an internal sigh_,_ Hideaki made a mental note to replace the office desk at his earliest convenience. However, the Demon Lord wasn't finished "She hasn't given me an Heir, therefore, she is unworthy of that title."

"Her solicitor claims it's your entire fault as you haven't completed the mating ritual, something that made the other Demon Lords less than favorable to you. So tell me, so I can defend you, why didn't you?" the fox demon focused his complete attention on the inuyoukai, who was doing his best impersonation of a marble statue and for a few moments silence reigned in the office, while the tension mounted.

"Lady Chinatsu is as much to blame for that as Lord Sesshomaru." Hideaki calmly broke the staring contest between the two demons.

"What do you mean, Hideaki?" Shippo shifted his attention to the one that could give him some answers, and noticed that the boy continued speaking only after sending a quick glance to the Demon Lord. When he received no visible disapproval, Hideaki continued:

"The mating ceremony of the inuyoukai has three different stages: the bonding of the name, the union of the body and in the end the joining of the souls. While the first two can happen almost immediately after the bonding ceremony, it's the third part that needs the effort and commitment of both parties." Hideaki voice had taken a slightly pedantic tone, but Shippo was enthralled. This was a secret his fox curiosity had long wanted to discover.

"The joining of the souls ensures that the two mates share everything: life energy, feelings and memories, so it's understandable that it can't happen without a good measure of compatibility, trust and affection from both parties. The stronger the joining, the stronger is the bond, and only after such a union an heir can be born."

_Hmm, _thought Shippo, _that would explain some things about Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's relationship as well. _If the old General had at one point held Lady Chyio in such high regard as to father a heir as strong as Sesshomaru, then how much bitterness his betrayal with Inuyasha's mother must have caused? In that respect, Sesshomaru would have been understandably angry with the hanyou, even if the child had been innocent of his parents' sins.

"So I can understand better. Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Chinatsu were not compatible?" If that were the case, then his mission as a solicitor would become much simpler.

"We were compatible." Sesshomaru intervened in a flat tone. "I wouldn't have considered her otherwise, no matter how powerful she might have been."

"Then?" Now the fox was feeling a bit confused. Hideaki didn't add anything either, so that left only Sesshomaru to give explanations, something it was plainly visible the demon lord loathed to do. Instead of saying anything, the dog demon stood up from his desk and with measured steps went to an inconspicuous corner of the office. There, slightly hidden, an ornate stone chest stood, protected by a transparent barrier.

_Where did that come from? _Shippo was really puzzled, as he had been in the office several times, yet he had failed to see it. Slightly unnerved by the fact that he had been fooled like a 100-year-old pup by something hidden in plain sight, the fox held his tongue against asking more questions. He could see that his restraint was amusing the young demon who hadn't left the corner where he stood during their meeting, so Shippo vowed to make him pay for that. _Hm, maybe the twins will help with that…_Further plans for mischief were tucked away as Sesshomaru gave him an old scroll kept in good condition by magic.

The fox's nose twitched when he opened it and holy magic burst into his face. _Tricky that! _He glared at the smug Demon Lord watching him and then proceeded to quickly scan the contents that had warranted such protection. He had been only annoyed by it because keeping his adopted mother company and later the monk's, he had grown quite immune to it, but to a demon of medium strength, the burst could have caused great injuries especially to the eyes.

"Why haven't you used this before? You could have ended all this months ago." Shippo was stunned.

"And let them all know that the mate I've chose would kill me in my sleep the moment I gave her a child? No, I let it pass because at that moment she was convenient to have by my side. But not any longer." The demon lord took back the scroll and placed it back in the chest. With a _snip _the barrier closed again over it making it almost invisible, except that now Shippo knew where it was and had trouble ignoring it.

"Fox," the voice left no room for alternative and Shippo snapped to attention. "You know what to do, so make it so as soon as possible. I've waited long enough."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." All familiarity and brevity gone from his voice, Shippo made a respectful bow and, knowing he had been dismissed, left the office, plans already half forming in his brilliant mind.

Inside, Sesshomaru addressed the other occupant with his instructions. "You, also, know what to do Hideaki. Keep her safe and also make sure she won't use her powers somewhere she can be seen."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama," the young demon responded with a bow and, in an instant, disappeared quietly. Left alone in his big office, the Demon Lord went to his desk, opened a secret compartment and from it took the most recent photograph Hideaki had brought him days ago, where an older Kagome smiled while speaking with an younger male he knew was her brother, Souta. Gently tracing the contour of her face with a clawed finger, Sesshomaru felt the some of tension leave his shoulders. Giving her a last look, he placed the picture back into its hiding spot and, with calm steps, left the office as well, only a whisper left in his wake.

_Soon…_

_

* * *

_

**I'm open to constructive criticism as long it's politely expressed. :) **

**Question: what type of demon do you think Hideaki is? I eagerly wait your speculations. :D**


	11. The Cat's Game Part3

**AN:** **Thank you** do much to all my readers - new ones that have now discovered this story and especially old ones that didn't gave up on me. I'm always happy to read your reviews: they are the food for my muse. ;)

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: S/K**

**Beta:** the lovely and incredible **Rowdysgirl – **thank you so much my dear. I proudly claim all remaining mistakes.

**Warning: a bit of swearing, high emotions, machiavellic plans, coffee and way too many telephones. You have been warned. :D**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm only borrowing the characters for a bit of harmless fun. Parasuraman belongs to himself – and yes, he's a real researcher specialized with measuring service quality and consumer's satisfaction. All the others you don't recognize? They are mine…"evil laughter"

**Summary: ****The cat's game – Part 3 ****"Have you ever seen a cat hunting? It will wait until just the perfect moment and then it pounces on its prey." Now, the question was: was she the cat, or the helpless game?**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Tossing and turning for half a night does not make a happy miko_…ignoring the strange grammar of her thoughts at 3:00 AM, Kagome pushed down the stuffy comforter that she absolutely loved most of the nights, but now she was barely restraining herself to chuck it out the window and, with an annoyed "_huff" _she rose from her bed and went to the kitchen.

There, moving almost on autopilot, she plugged in the coffee-maker, put in an unholy amount of the fragrant powder, a tiny sip of water and waited for the cement, err…coffee to brew, while she sat on the corner of the table staring into the distance.

Honestly, she had been a little afraid to go to sleep with the nightmare that had plagued her dreams, for almost a week now, stalking at the edge of her consciousness. She had tried to clear her mind, meditate on happy thoughts and everything in between, but when her tired mind left that subject alone it would immediately attach itself to a similar thorny one: her father's demise.

_And wasn't that a shocker! _She mirthlessly snorted. Strange how all the time she had traveled in the Feudal Era and had seen the havoc some demons had caused on unfortunate villages she had felt sorry and grieved for victims, while a small part of her had been grateful her family was in the modern era and thus protected, at least from demons. And now she found out that she had more in common with those unfortunate souls than she had ever thought.

_The more things change…_A soft "chink" and the coffee-maker signaled its job was finished, effectively pulling her from her rather depressing ruminations. Careful not to scald her tongue, she took small sips, feeling more like herself with each swallow. As she became more awake and alert, she began to realize that, for the sake of her sleep, she couldn't just accept things at face value, and the least she could do for her peace of mind was to see the report her grandfather had mentioned with her own eyes. Course of action finally decided, she went to the dresser and searched for the business card she knew she had stashed in her coat pocket. The small piece of paper was rather plain, only the name, an address and a phone number on it, but to Kagome it was more than enough.

Fingers trembling slightly, she punched the number on her phone and, taking a deep breath to appear calm, waited for the phone to ring. And it did, several times, until the screeching tone of a fax machine coming online hurt her ear and caused her to almost toss the receiver.

_What was that all about? _She grumbled slightly rubbing her ear, when with the corner of her eye she caught the numbers displayed on her digital clock: 3.35 AM. _Oh, crap! _Realizing she wasn't as awake as she had wanted to believe, she barely resisted the sudden urge to bang her head against the wall, several times, and then decided that maybe going back to bed was the most sensible option. There, she reached out for the most boring book she owned and, making herself as comfortable as possible, the young priestess settled down for some light reading. _Ah, let's see, the differences between Parasuraman's model of explaining consumer's satisfaction and other similar models are…_

Forty minutes later she was out like a light.

xxxXxXxXxxx

The shrill tone of the telephone ringing was loud enough to yank her from her dreams, pleasant ones for a change, so with an uncertain hand she blindly searched for it intent on murdering it. Paper crinkled beneath her so Kagome just stared confused at the book she had used as a pillow, while the receiver, she had eventually found, wailed in her hand.

"'ello?" barely stifling a yawn, the young priestess decided to take the call.

"Good Morning. My name is Houshi Tetsuya and I've received your call yesterday after office hours. How can I help you?" the voice was way too energetic for … _9__:__00 AM?_

"Ugh." _Really brilliant there girl! And look, at least the sarcastic voice in her head is awake - _shaking her head to clear the troublesome thoughts, the priestess continued, "I think there has been a mistake. My name is Higurashi Kagome and I don't think that I called you…" _Wait a minute…!_

"Ah, Higurashi-san. Have you thought about our proposal, yet?"

_Proposal…houshi…Oh! _With a rush, her late night activity came to the front of her mind. _Oh crap!_

"Ah, about that. I remember now." Blushing in embarrassment and really glad this wasn't a video conference, Kagome searched for the right words "I did call you, yes…Actually after you left, my grandfather and I had a little conversation in which he revealed some things about my father, Higurashi Mamoru, that I have trouble believing. So I was wondering, would it be possible for us to meet and discuss this before making my decision whether to join you or not?"

"Of course, Higurashi-san. It would be my pleasure. How about tomorrow morning at eight o'clock? Go to the address on the card and, after you pass the guards, someone will come and guide you to my office. "

_Guards?..._

"Thank you. I'll see you then Houshi-san!" she winced hearing her chipper tone.

"A good day to you as well, Higurashi-san," and a final click signaled the end of the conversation. Staring for a few moments at the receiver she still held in her hand, Kagome placed it near her futon, and then plopped back on her futon, one hand rubbing at her eyes.

_That went better that I expected._

xxxXxXxXxxx

In his office beneath the Society main headquarters, Houshi Tetsuya waited while his PC did all the security checks needed to access the files he had requested. When the results had come back with the file of one Higurashi Mamoru, he was surprised to see what a high security clearance it had. Raising one enquiring eyebrow, he quickly scanned its contents, pausing only when the file detailed the circumstances of the man's death. The official statement said that the man had died, killed by a demon, and the autopsy results corroborated that, but there were some pieces that didn't quite add up. Like what was the man doing in such a high profile area, at night, when he had already left the Society two months prior to that?

For Tetsuya the answer was obvious, after all he had seen similar reports, when other members had come up with heretic views like that. But Higurashi Mamoru had been a special case, he actively searched for demons and tried to forge the peace he was professing, that's why he had warranted the Society's direct involvement in his demise, and not the usual "make it look as an accident" approach. His death had also served as a warning for those foolish enough to share his views, and it showed, as in the last 15 years, none have come to the fore sprouting the same nonsense. _Honestly, believing that humans and demons could live in peace_ - Tetsuya shook his head at the improbability of that. Which lead him to the question: what to tell to their newest prospect when she came to visit?

Lost in his thoughts he was startled when the office line rang twice, but he picked up the receiver with a sure hand and a small feeling of anticipation.

"The stage is ready, sir. We can proceed at any time." The monotone and direct tone spoke of its owner's many years in a military service.

"That's wonderful news, Colonel. I'll be sure to make the proper announcements." Said Tetsuya, relaxing in his chair and idly looking at the computer screen. Then, slowly, a predatorily smile, that would have chilled most to the bone, stretched his lips: "And how fortunate that I happen to have the perfect bait."

"Anyone my men should secure?"

"No, nothing like that. The poor mouse is coming here all by herself. A potential candidate that just happens to be at the wrong time at the wrong place, nothing more. Just make sure your people are ready to go when they receive the signal."

"Understood, sir."

Conversation ended, Tetsuya looked once again at the file, and then he powered down the computer. _Higurashi Mamoru. How ironic that you gave your life for the idea that humans and demons could peacefully coexist, yet__it is__your daughter's death that will lead to the war you were trying so hard to prevent._

It was ironic indeed, but, to the best of his knowledge, life usually was. At least, he now knew what to tell Miss Higuarshi when she came for her visit – the truth won't make any difference in her case.

But he shouldn't dally; he still had his own preparations to finalize and superiors to notify.

xxxXxXxXxxx

The next morning Kagome impatiently tapped her foot, willing the stubborn clock to move so she could leave for her appointment - after all it wouldn't do to be an hour early, no matter how impatient she might feel.

_This will take forever._

….

On the other side of the town, Hideaki zoomed between the cars, pushing the powerful engine he was driving to the limit. He was an hour late to his task, and ever since he had left the mansion a sick feeling in of his stomach urged him to hurry. The feeling had been so strong, that he almost passed the car and took his leave by demon speed; only the fact that the city had too many surveillance cameras that were bound to catch him passing curtailing his actions.

_He now wished it hadn't _as the traffic seemed slower that usually, making the normally calm and collected demon, quite agitated. He muttered a vicious curse under his breath, in that instance resembling his father more that he knew, when a _moron _cut into his lane forcing him to slow down a little.

And the galling part of it was that it wasn't even his fault for being late. He had woken up that morning with his entire room chock full of demonic spider webs – the kind that were sharp, extra sticky and almost impossible to break, just because the _Twins _had decided to test a theory they found in a science program that "bats couldn't get tangled." It had been a nightmare leaving the room without destroying that part of the mansion or getting himself seriously injured, fire-rat clothing notwithstanding. And the troublemakers had escaped his wrath only because he was seriously late, otherwise, by now, they would have been in the medical wing licking their wounds. Usually they knew better than to mess with him, but sometimes their kitsune natures and their rather privileged status as Lord Shippo's eldest, and the descendents of Lady Rin, would lead to disastrous results.

_Thank the Kamis_ that they had better sense than messing with His Lordship, but anyone else, including Hideaki, was considered fair game.

As he speedily approached the part of the town where Lady Kagome resided, Hideaki felt himself relaxing as no sounds of sirens reached his sensitive ears. He half-hoped his sense of urgency was just him being too cautious, and was ready to discard it entirely when his cell phone bipped a message from one of the demons keeping an eye on his Lady, that made his blood run cold:

_Where are you dog-breath? She left ten minutes ago!_

Hideaki viciously swore and pushed his car to the limit, driving laws be damned, while also enabling the GPS tracking system he had quite illegally installed in the young priestess' car. His Lady was walking into danger, he just knew it.

_To be continued….

* * *

_

**AN: **Dun, dun, dun…What is going to happen next? And why am I the one asking questions? XD…But seriously I think by now everyone can tell who Hideaki parents are, the clues are pretty big. As for why I'm referring to him as a demon and not half, that's just my thinking that those two particular hanyous will have a child more of a demon than just half, as both the parents' demon blood is really strong. But I'm not a doctor, so that's just my opinion…:)


End file.
